


New Intern

by ZC1996



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aggresive Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Choking, Cumming on Face, Dark Captain America, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Thor (Marvel), Do not read if triggered by non-con, Dom/sub, Dr.Strange uses magic on you, F/M, Feeling Trapped, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced blow job, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Kids surprise you, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Not for the weak of heart, Orgy, Protective Bruce Banner, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Doctor Strange, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadist Bucky, Single Tony, Stephan dominates you, Stephan takes control, Steve likes to test your limits, Stubborn Reader, They use their powers to impress reader, Three men at once, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, You Have Been Warned, dark characters, kids are important, not always smut, rope play, rough bucky, several orgys, several three ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: You get more than you bargained for from your new job at the Avenger headquarters.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/You, Bruce/Tony/James/You/Steve/Thor, Doctor Strange/You, James/you, Steve Roger/You, Thor/James/You/Steve, Thor/You, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 43
Kudos: 314





	1. Tony is first

The Avengers head quarters looked twice as big on the inside. The entrance hall was lined with pictures and posters of the heroes in action. You stop at a photo of the Hulk lifting a bus over his head like it weighed nothing. 

Thor spotted you when you walked in a smaller framed woman probably a lost fan. His eyes grazed over your body taking in your curved figure in the simple jeans and button-down shirt. He noticed a envelope in your back pocket making him lick his lips. Was this the new intern. She was not supposed to be here for another week the thought of tearing your button-down shirt to shreds made his cock throb. 

You moved on to another picture of black widow crouched down shooting her gun at an alien robot. You heard footsteps behind you making you jump. You turned around at first only seeing a large chest in a cotton black shirt. You gulp looking up into Thor’s stormy blue eyes roaming over your face. 

“Are you lost?” He asks his deep voice was booming even just a few inches away. You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear pulling out the employment envelope. You had applied 3 weeks ago to be their personal intern a dream job. You were not supposed to be here for another week but, the lease on your apartment ran out pushing you into the job early. 

“I got hired to take the available intern position.” You say with a small smile watching him read over the official paper. It instructing you to empty out your apartment to move into the building making sure that you were ready to dedicate your life to helping the Avengers day and night. 

“Great Natasha has been waiting for a new woman to join the crew. She will be delighted that you are taking her responsibilities.” Thor smiled his eyes scanning over your body as he tucked the papers into his pocket. “Your room is this way.” Thor motions with his left hand putting his right hand on the small of your back. 

You arch away from his touch feeling his hand mold against your back pushing you forward slightly. You chuckle lightly picking up the pace to get away from his electrifying touch. He smiles like a predator enjoying how he affected you. He kept pressure on your body leading you deeper into the large base. 

“We where not expecting you for at least another week ______. What brings you to us early?” Thor ask looking at your jiggling breast more than your face. 

“My landlord asked me to leave early. I can find somewhere else to stay for the next week if that is a problem.” You quickly blurt not wanting to bother your new employers.

“Oh no, it’s just Steve is not here at the moment he wanted to be here to greet you. He might want some alone time to get to know you when he arrives.” The explains rubbing his hand down lower towards your butt. You blushed moving away from his hand shocked by the action. 

“Umm is my room close. I could walk there by myself. Thank you for helping me th-, “He cut you off taking a step forward inches away from your body.

“Don’t worry it’s only a few more doors. I want to make sure you get settled in.” He insists reaching up to rub your arm softly. You shudder nodding quickly just wanting to be alone for a moment. You thought being this close to a hero like him would give you butterflies for different reasons. Yet he was giving you very sexual vibes that you never anticipated. 

He pushes up forward lightly returning his hand to the small of your back. Your stomach turned feeling his large hand take up most of your back. He was quite a large man with possible the biggest hands to ever touch you. There was something about the way he held you felt sinister. Soon he stopped in front of the first open doorway dropping his hand. You took a breath relaxing as you entered the large living room area.

“This will be your apartment. Your bags have already been delivered to your room. Would you like me to show you to the bedroom.” He asks coming up behind you his hand coming up to your shoulder moving your hair. His right hand laid on your shoulder as the other ran along your neck sending a shiver down your body. 

“N-No I got it. I need to use the bathroom!” You blurt bolting out of his touch towards the first open door you could see. You ended up in the kitchen looking around for an exit. You noticed the nice tan counters with an island bar with wooden stools. You spot a door next to a fridge on the other side of the kitchen quickly exiting that way you cross the kitchen. Right as you enter the doorway two hands catch you by the waist pulling you back into him.

He spins you around pushing you against the refrigerator roughly. You whimper looking into his darkening eyes. You try to push him away uselessly beating against his chest. He chuckles grabbing your wrist with one hand forcing your arms above your head. You gulp whimpering for mercy from the God.

“Oh, how I enjoy the little noise you make but, I have not even done anything to you yet.” His free hand grabbed at your chest yanking your buttons apart. You bite your lip in shock your heart hammering in your chest. His eyed your exposed breast greedily licking his lips before squeezing your right breast painfully.

“Get off me!” You growl thrashing in his hold causing more pain in your breast. He leaned down capturing your lips to swallow your screams. You where breathlessly defeated unable to get out you relaxed into his mouth. He eased up on you breast switching to the left one. His mouth moved furiously against yours working your lips apart to penetrate your mouth with his tongue.

“Welcoming the new intern, I see.” I cocky male voice chimed behind Thor. He stilled pulling his head away licking the last of your saliva from his lips. 

“I wanted to taste her before you got your hands on her Stark.” Thor threw over his shoulder burying his face in your breast. You squeaked able to see the notorious Tony Stark with his arms crossed leaning on the kitchen counter.

“You have successfully scared her half to death. She is looking at me like she wants to bolt. I suggest you ease up a bit and come back when I am done persuading her staying here will be a good idea.” Tony barked standing up straight to assert his point. Thor tisked pulling away from you with a smirk enjoying how disheveled your clothes where.

“Next time _____ I will get you to the bedroom without interruption.” Thor assured you grinding his hips into your stomach. He released you walking past Tony with a glaring stare before exiting the kitchen. Tony moved from the counter over to you with a soft smile.

“Sorry about him. He can be a little rough when he has not been laid in a while. Now that you are here that won’t be a problem anymore.” Tony beamed at you moving your hair from your shoulder. 

“I thought I was coming here to help you with things like paperwork or dry cleaning.” You mutter meeting his brown eyes with confusion. He chuckled lightly pushing you down a hallway in the apartment. 

“You are here to help us but, we need already have the best people to do all of that for us. What we need is a nice girl like you to devote your every waking minute to taking our cocks.” He bluntly said steering you into a bedroom with a king size bed in the middle of it. You gulp fear turning your stomach the more your situation set in.

“Why didn’t you buy a prostitute or someone more equipped for this work.” You whimper looking at the large bed imagining each man taking there turn with you. 

“We tried that once. Look sweetheart you should feel special we took turns looking over your resume for days. It was unanimous we all wanted you.” Tony insisted blocking you in between the bed and door.

“I don’t know if I can do what your asking.” You whisper looking up at his handsome kind face. His eyes shined with understanding until they dropped to your exposed breast held perky in your bra. His hands came up ripping the button the rest of the way leaving the fabric to hang at your sides. You went to cover up only to hands caught and pinned like before.

“Look I’m going to break you tonight and tomorrow you can talk with Natasha about how we like to be handled in bed.” Tony informed you cupping your breast before pulling the bra down. You try backing away bumping into the bed. He was gentle allowing you to away on the bed before crawling after you with a dark smirk on his face.

“Wait I need some time to think.” You bed feeling your shirt getting yanked off your body leaving your torso naked to him. His eyes raked over your breast blowing air at your nipples to make them hard. He leans down sucking on each one flicking his tongue back and forth until you moan lightly.

“You can think once I make you cum 3 times alright.” Tony said unbuttoning your pants easily with his medium size hands. You squirm underneath him feeling him yank your pants down your thighs.

“Please Mr. Stark.” You plead feeling the cold air of the building wrap around your naked body. He was quick to spread your legs around his hips his pants keeping his penis from bumping against your lower lips.

“Call me Tony or I’m going to spank you. Final warning.” Tony growls spreading your lips with his hand finding your wet entrance. He slid a thick finger inside your tight cunt making him moan in excitement to thrust his member inside your walls. Your hand clawed at his shoulder trying to get some comfort as he adds a second finger scissoring you wider.

“I’m bigger than I look but, still the smallest in the group. Got to get you ready to take Bruce if he hulks out.” Tony smiles before sucking on your nipples while rolling your clit side to side. Your body tightened in need a coil of pleasure building higher until you moaned his name like a common whore.

“Fucking fuuuuuck yes. You are perfect when you cum.” Tony groans pulling away from you to yank his shirt off the glowing circle on your chest casting a light on your skin. He wiggles his jeans down his hips kicking them off before returning his mouth to your sensitive nipples.

“Now for the best part.” Tony smiled grabbing each of your thighs he lifted them to get your knees on his shoulder. You whimpered in protest until he shoved his shaft inside your wet entrance. You body arched into him molding against his firm chest. Your hand instinctively grabbed the sheets allowing him to use your body as he pleased.

He gave you no time to adjust to his fast pace. He leaned back letting some pressure off of your legs getting a deeper angle inside of you. Your hands roamed the bed finding his arms on either side to hold on to as he thrusted harder.

“I hope your still this tight after Steve gets a hold of you.” Tony muttered getting up on his knees he caught your legs from falling forcing them straight against his chest. He wrapped one arm around them pushing against your body lifting your ass slightly.

“Ahh I’m going too.” You pant the slight change rubbed your g-spot at the perfect angle. Tony thrusted faster keeping his eyes on you. Your legs thrashed against his chest feeling his metal implant biting into your flesh. You buck a few times finding release screaming his name with each blinding wave of pleasure.

“My turn.” Tony moans putting your knees back on his shoulders. You whimper in protest your legs sore from the rough pounding your hands pushed against his chest. He growled in irritation pulling out of you only to flip you to your stomach. He grabbed your hips yanking you back onto his cock with a possessive moan. He humped you a few times before spreading your thighs with his knees allowing him deeper access.

“Please.” You whisper into the sheets feeling him get slightly larger inside of you. His hands where digging into the mattress on either side of your head trapping you underneath him. He moans once before wildly thrusting until he moaned loudly stopping with his member deep inside of you. He stays over you thrusting a few more times before he pulls out laying next to you on the large bed.

“We will get you started on birth control tomorrow. We would not want any super babies running around here.” He laughed casually putting his hand on your back. You lay there silently allowing him to rub your back in comfort until he sighs getting dressed.

“I will have Natasha bring you something to eat in an hour or so. Please make yourself at home let us know if we can get you anything to make you more comfortable while you are here with us.” Tony offers like he had not just fucked your brains out less then 5 minutes after meeting you.

“What if I- I don’t want the job?” You ask sitting up with the sheets pulled up to cover your sore breast.

“Well honey you accepted when you entered the building." He noticed your faced fall in defeat. "Now don’t pout like that it’s not that bad you get to spend ever night with some of the hottest bachelors in the Universe consider yourself lucky _____.” He winked walking out of your room with a cocky grin. You bite your lip to quite the sob that threatened to escape. You laid back down in bed fighting the need to cry as sleep took over your sore body. 

Thor rewound the tape watching you cum on Tony’s fingers and cock at least 20 times. He could not stop palming himself in the security room. After watching it all live he was compelled to watch every detail over again memorizing every frame. This was better than any porn Tony had shown him before. The thought that he would have this woman to himself made his cock strain against his jeans. It took every ounce of control not to go in while she slept just to feel her soft skin. He turned off the monitor hearing someone coming from down the hall.

“Thor what are you doing in here?” Doctor strange asks eyeing the tense man leaned back to casually.

“I was checking the security cameras before I went to bed. Why what are you doing here?” He asks standing to exit the room his shoulder squared to add to his height. 

“I have guard duty tonight. Are you sure you where not spying on the intern?” Strange asks raising his brow as he walks to the control board. Thor smirks walking out of the room without a word heading straight to his quarters to masturbate with your image fresh in his mind.


	2. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two other Avengers.

The next morning you woke up to the smell of bacon coming from your kitchen. You climb out of bed locating a rob from the closet before wondering down the hall. You peaked around the corner seeing a medium height women with red hair cooking. She was dressed in black making her skin look paler than it already was. She was thin but, muscular probably from working out with the others on a regular basis.  


“Are you hungry?” She asks making you jump stepping out from your hiding place.  


“Yes, thank you for cooking. I never expected black widow to be in my kitchen.” You say sitting down on one of the bar stools. She turns around with a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon setting it down with a smile.  


“How was your first night?” She asks looking you over for any bruises. You adjust in your seat awkwardly avoiding the question with a few bites of food. She frowned turning around to get you a glass of milk to go with the food. You sit up reaching across the counter to her she was about to hand it off before pulled it back “Answer and then I’ll give it to you.”  


“I’m sore but, I will live. May I please have the milk.” You ask irritated holding your hand out further for the glass. Natasha lifts an eyebrow not believing you for a second. You sigh in defeat sitting down to think about what happened last night.  


“I was not aware having sex with all of them would be a part of the job.” You growl meeting her sorrow filled eyes.  


“I’d say it gets easier but, it won’t. Steve is the worst he likes to cause pain. You are either lucky or going to be very sorry you showed up before he returned home.” Natasha finished looking away from you lost in her own thoughts. She sets the glass down next to your plate deciding you where cooperating enough.  


“When did they start doing this to you?” You question sipping the milk. She moved in discomfort obviously not wanting to discuss the details.  


“Maybe 3 years ago. Now that I am out in public more often now. They decided they needed someone to satisfy their needs 24/7. I am sorry it turned out to be you. If you need anything from the outside books, games, chocolate, please don’t feel shy to ask me.” She smiles trying to give you comfort while confirming you would not be leaving the facility any time soon.  


“Will I be able to go outside at all?” Your stomach twisted at the question. She bit her lip for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest.  


“We have a courtyard you can walk around in but, I know that is not what you had in mind.” She takes a deep breath leaning on the oven behind her. “You will get used to the lifestyle. They are not all aggressive in bed Bruce can be sweet. Just do not make him angry the Hulk is not as forgiving.” She warns her eyes widening for a moment from a memory.  


“Great I’m going to get fucked to death by the Hulk. Fantastic job.” You yell getting up to escape from the room.  


“______ that’s not what I mean.” Natasha was quick grabbing your hand lightly before you got to the doorway. You yank your hand away in disgust that she was want you to be happy about this situation.  


“That is exactly what it seems like. Why don’t you want them anymore? Your Black Widow I’m sure you can take a few rounds with them no problem. Why am I taking your job as the team slut!” You scream enraged now even as your harsh words brought tears to her eyes.  


“I got pregnant.” She said bluntly silencing your fury.  


“Are you still?” You look down at your stomach still flat no indication of a baby. She put her hands on her abdomen her head dropping a little.  


“No, I got hurt on a mission. Stephen said I should have never been there to begin with but, I did not want to tell the father at the time. Two days later they said they hired you.” She looked at her feet. “I hope you can see me as a friend someday. If you have any questions, there is a call button next to the door. It goes to the control room who will let who ever know you need them. I’ll leave you to your breakfast.” She turns away from you.  


“Thank you.” You whisper hearing the front door click shut before sitting back down. You eat the rest of the meal trying to wrap your head around your new life. Once finished you put the dishes in the sink deciding to do them later when a pair of robot arms came out of the wall started to do them for you.  


“That I could get used to.” You smile looking around the nice modern kitchen. You had not considered all the cool gadgets that would be in the apartment. You wonder through the house finding another spare room with a smaller bed in it and a closet with robes. You quickly close the room not wanting to think about what they intended to use it for.  


You find the bathroom pleased that it had a large tub to soak. A shower was tucked behind a wall opposite the toilet. The floor and walls where lined with a tan tile making it seem lighter in the room than it should. You decide to test the bath later wondering into the living room.  


It had a 3-person couch with a coffee table but, not much else. You look around spotting a note on the wall that read “Call Jarvis for TV.” You smile excitedly.  


“Jarvis?” You ask loudly looking at the ceiling.  


“How may I help you _____?” The light British voice replies.  


“Where is the TV?” Suddenly projector flips from the ceiling casting a screen the size of the wall. You step back seeing a large list of things to watch.  


“Thank you, Jarvis. What else can you do?” You question sitting down on the couch as the screen defaults to animal planet.  


“I can acquire any kind of food you wish on the refrigerator, fill your bathtub, answer your phone and door, as well as play music through out every room. I am here to help you when Natasha cannot.” Jarvis answer happily.  


“I’m I allowed to leave?” You sit up a longing gaze at the door.  


“I am sorry ____ but, that protocol will be unlocked once you fully understand the rules.”  


“Well then could you draw me a warm bath please.  


“Right away _____.” The instant he answers you can hear the water turn on full blast in the bathroom. You smile getting up to find some clothes in the bedroom. You locate the closet lined neatly with your clothes put away.  


“A guest is coming. I have to let him in.” Jarvis informed you giving you but 2 minutes until you could hear the front door open. You hurriedly put underwear on footsteps getting closer to the bedroom before they stopped next to the door.  


“Is this a bad time?” A smooth male voice asks from the hallway.  


“I was about to get into the bath.” You answer rapping the robe a little tighter around your body. “What do you need?”  


“I wanted to introduce myself.” He says the words making your stomach twist. He steps around the corner his brown eyes ran over your body slowly taking you in. You shift from back and forth on your feet looking at him bravely. His hair was short graying slightly on the sides. His face was thin with a dark brown goatee around his mouth. He was wearing black cloth wrapped around his body in strange ways you had only seen before on Doctor Strange.  


“I know who you are Doctor.” You gulp feeling a sudden flush of embarrassment being in this robe. He smiled at you folding his arms behind his back as he took a few steps towards you. His gaze roamed from your face down your neck skipping the white rope held tightly in place to your exposed thighs.  


“And I know you are ______ the Intern that has Thor all worked up. I wanted to see you for myself.”  


“______ your bath is ready I will keep it warm for you.” Jarvis chimes making you blush as Stephan’s eyes darken.  


“I should,” You try to form a sentence to escape.  


“Oh, I don’t mind please go right ahead. I’ll follow you.” He grins wickedly watching you squirm as you pass him to get to the door. He stayed a few feet behind you leisurely following you to the bathroom. When you entered you stopped at the door turning in defense to try and make him leave now.  


He stopped a foot in front of you looking down at your cute determined face. He scratched his eye brown chuckling at how you flinched from the slight movement.  


“Do I have to force you into the bathtub _____?” He raised an eye brown at you making you gulp thinking the situation over for a second. It was to long for him he grabbed the top of the robe yanking it from your shoulder. You squeak thrashing for a moment until he trapped your arms at your sides. He smirked forcing you backwards to the edge of the tub.  


He pulled you forward into his chest pushing the rest of the cotton robe to the floor. His arms trapped you against his body giving him a perfect view of your butt. He cupped both cheeks roughly forcing you to hump into his pelvis.  


“I can see why Thor take his eyes off you. They would look better like this.” He says pulling the band of your underwear up to make it a thong before he runs his hands over your ass again.  


You push against his chest uncomfortable with the fabric biting into your crack. He moves away to push you down into a sitting position on the edge of the tub. You look up at him worried he was going to fuck your already sore body. He moves his hand to your breast cupping them lightly he started working his thumb back and forth across your nipples.  


“Remove your underwear.” He instructed forcing you work around his body inches away. You slipped them off letting them hit the floor. He smiles at your obedience enjoying how your breast perked in his hands.  


“Climb into the tub.” He watched you turn around sliding your feet in first before settling in the warm water with your back to him.  


“Lay back towards me.” You hesitated angry that he was not leaving already. “Do I need to punish you?” He barks his tone dark. You quickly lay back looking at him upside down your heartbeat drawing out the whimpers of protest.  


He looked you over in the water then rolled up his sleeves managing to leave just his arms bare for now. He grabbed a shampoo bottle from the cabinet coming back with a cloth as well. He put a few scoops of water into your hair then he applied shampoo to it using his fingers to lather it in. He seemed so interested in your hair you thought he might just want to wash you.  


You relax into his touch enjoying it while he stayed at your head. His hand moved down your jaw to right breast cupping it with a pinch to your nipple.  


“Oww!” You explain trying to scoot away. Water splashed in the tub threatening to go over. He pinched harder stilling you against the ceramic the moment you stopped he released your sensitive bud moving to the next one.  


“You need to learn who is the Master here. The biggest rule I have is that I always get to touch you.” His other hand worked its way down your stomach to your fold. Your thighs where clamped shut not allowing him access. He pinched your nipple again making you cry out in surrender. Your legs opened slightly just enough for a finger to slide in.  


“Spread your pretty legs wider.” He demanded pinching your inner thigh. You whimper in pain spreading your thighs wide allowing him to touch your sore entrance. He circled your clit a few times working your body by the different sounds you made.  


“Do you want to know what one of the best parts about my powers?” Stephan asks working your clit faster.  


“W-What is it?” You moaned fighting to close your legs as your orgasm built.  


“Being in two places at once.” He answers materializing in front of you naked in the tub. You hold back a scream seeing this one is slightly see through. Yet it felt very real when it grabbed your thighs to set your butt on his lap. You looked up over your head feeling his other body slide inside of your wet walls.  


You try arching away only pushing into his chest from behind. You where trapped with rising pleasure building the more, he worked your nipples, clit, and g-spot. Your hands grabbed onto anything they could finding a spot behind your knees. He fucked you with out making a single splash in the water his magical form never losing stamina as he drilled into you relentlessly. You came with a scream digging your nails into your skin. You convulsed around his cock lost in the bliss of orgasm.  


“Do you see what happens when you are a good girl for me. I can give you so much more than the others because I get off on making you scream my name for hours.” He moaned the last word making another copy of himself as his real body moved back to enjoy the scene.  


The second clone climbed into the water sandwiching you between the first one still buried inside your pulsing cunt. He pulled out for a second to turn you around implanting you on the second clone so the first could pay attention to your nipples. He flicked them back and forth working them until you came again.  


“Are you not grateful for the pleasure I provide you _____?” Stephan asks outside of the tub. You noticed his cock was free standing at attention. He wrapped his hands around his shaft working it as you came a third time your mind and body starting to go numb.  


“Ye-Yes.” You whine finding it hard to form words with the haze of sex.  


“Say thank you when you get to cum on my cock _____!” He growls the clone behind you grabbed a fist full of hair forcing your head back on his shoulder.  


“Thank you!” You yell in pleasure willing to do anything it asked at this point.  


“Call me Master.” He orders his jerking hand working faster as he leans over the tub towards your face. The clone fucking you rubbed your clit sending you over the edge for the fourth time tears rolled down your cheeks.  


“Thank you Master!” You screamed wave after wave making you limb in their firm hands. A warm liquid sprayed all over your face shocking you. Half asleep you open your eyes in time to see more cum shoot out of his cock hitting your lips and lashes.  


“Your welcome.” Doctor Stephan Strange moaned jerking the last of his jizz on to your lips before he used your bath water to clean himself.  


“Since you were a good girl, I’ll let you decide. Do you want to keep my clones while I’m gone?” He half smiled satisfied with the mess on your face. You whimpered unable to open your mouth with out his cum getting inside. You shook your head no quickly feeling them leave the tub.  


You moved to the side holding yourself up. You cleaned your face with the hidden rage for this man. He watched you with a smirk getting a towel from the cabinet for you he placed it on the edge of the tub.  


“Next time I’m going to make you cum 10 times. Better practice with some toys in your room before we meet again _____. Enjoy your bath.” Stephan bowed slightly exiting the bathroom with a happy whistle. You where so relaxed yet on edge you could hardly move. Was this going to be a fuck fest day in and out.  


You tried to relax but, your body felt more violated than pleasured the longer you sat in the lukewarm water. You splash angrily climbing out in a fit you threw the towel Stephan had grabbed on the ground finding another one.  
“He will be damned if I ever call him Master again.” You mutter storming into the bedroom for decent clothes.


	3. Thor gets possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor's turn to have you for a little while.

Several hours later you where deep in a bowl of ice cream watching “Monk” enjoying the silence. It did feel nice not to have any real responsibilities even if you where sort of a prisoner. 

“You have a guest _____.” Jarvis warns you giving you enough time to set the ice cream down on the coffee table before the door opened. Thor strolled in wearing a t-shirt that hugged his torso worn loose over snug blue jeans. His medium length hair swished as he swung his head around to look at you on the couch. 

“Strange said he was here earlier.” He said his voice strained holding back anger. You adjust on the couch not sure why he would be angry at you for someone else showing up here. 

“Yes, he interrupted me during my bath.” You confirm regretting it when he stormed over to you. 

“Jarvis turn off the screen. Get the spare bedroom ready for me.” Thor ordered holding his hand out for you to take. Your lips shivered a moment as your barley placed your hand in his afraid of what might happen if you denied him. 

He pulled you up from the couch looking you over in the simple sweatpants set. You where thankful you chose this set earlier it was bulk. Perfect for hiding your body from his burning gaze. 

“The room is ready, Sir.” Jarvis chimed. Thor pulled you by your arm down the hallway to the second bedroom door. He opened pulling you into the sec chamber. The once empty walls now had different belts, ties, rope, outfits, blindfolds, cuffs, flogs, and clamps in different areas. 

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you unless you ask me to.” Thor chuckled leading you to the bed. “Sit.” He instructed watching you listen. Just being in this room made you nervous if he was not going to hurt you what the hell could he want to do with this stuff. 

“Have you ever been tied down before?” He asks walking around the bed to a section of restraints on the walls. You bite your lip nervously watching his hand slide over the different style of bondage devices. 

“No. I’ve never been with any men like you people before.” You throw over your shoulder looking at Thor with hooded eyes. He snickered picking up a pair of thick leather cuffs that where close together. He walked over to you stopping a foot away his face kind even though you knew the sinister intentions he had. 

“Good, you will learn to crave our touch. Are you wearing underwear?” He smiled looking at your shapeless body in the sweats. 

“Yes, it helped make my day a little normal.” You cross your arms knowing where this is going. 

“Good, now put your arms behind your back.” He ordered chuckling when your face turned slightly pale. You swallow the lump in your throat slowly putting your arms behind your back making sure your wrist where apart. 

“Must I teach you everything. Stand up.” Thor frowned pulling you up by the collar of your shirt. You gasp throw off balance as he turned you around to face away from him. He grabbed your right wrist first putting the cuff on before locking your left wrist in place at the small of your back. 

The position pushed your chest out. Thor turned you back to face him he grabbing the collar of your shirt on opposite sides he ripped the thick material in half forcing it down your arms to bundle at your wrists. 

He moans at the sight of your breast running his hands up your arms to the straps on your shoulders. One by one he tore them reaching around to unclip the back strap. He dropped the ruined material to the floor he bit his lip in excitement. He ran his fingers around your ribs to the bottom of your breast causing goose bumps to form. Your nipples hardened the moment he touched them stirring desire in your core. 

“Such nice responsive nipples. Have they ever worn clamps before?” Thor teased pulling on your nipples forcing you to walk forward to a section of the wall with small metal clips, bars, pumps, and chains. “Do not move.” He ordered releasing you to brows the selection. 

Your nipples ached from his rough fingers. You squirmed slightly earing a warning glance from Thor. You stopped biting your lip to stifle the pain. He picked a pain of metal clamps that had dangling pink bells on the end of them. He put them sideways on your nipples securing them as close to your skin as possible. Your legs twitched the slight pain sort of erotic the longer you wore them. Every slight movement made the bells jingle lightly. 

“Perfect now. Stand at the foot of the bed facing it.” Thor commanded crossing to the other side of the room. You obeyed without a word already afraid of what his nice side was like. Once in place he came up behind you putting a pair of black tights on the bed. He tugged your clothes down to your ankles then tore the rest of your shirt away from your wrist. 

“Sit down.” His voice sounded excited. You did, then watched him pick up the tights scrunching them up to your feet. 

“Lift your right leg. Arch your toes.” He whispers rolling the scratchy fabric on your feet pulling it up to your knees. He repeated the action with the left leg making sure it was snug. He put his hands under your arms lifting you effortlessly. He pulled up the rest of the material making sure it was tight on your butt. It felt awkward yet sexy at the same time the band rested right at your waist giving you a slimmer look. 

“Now turn around.” Thor smiled. You faced the bed feeling your stomach turn the longer you waited for the next command. Instead you felt his fingers on your shoulders lightly traveling down your spine to where your hands where tide. He adjusted the straps then ventured down to your butt cupping your cheeks aggressively. 

“Mmm firm, but you could make it bigger with the proper work out.” He suggests moving down to feel your vagina lips through the netting. His other hand slid up along your back grabbing your shoulder using it to bend you over. 

“Put your knees on the bed face on the sheet.” He moaned the hand on your lower lips kept sliding up and down teasing your clit with out touching it yet. You put your knees on the bed letting your face fall the short ways in a sharp angle. Your butt was in the air giving him a full view of your open cunt. He ran a finger over your clit lightly he inserted two large fingers inside of your entrance. You moan into the bed feeling him stretch you with his digits as he applied a jolt of electricity to your clit. 

“Next time I come over. I want you in tights I will send a dress the night before.” He moans pumping his fingers faster stopping for a second to add a third finger. You clenched around them barley able to take them properly. He increased the electricity to your clit sending you over the edge suddenly. 

“Oh God.” You whine feeling your cum run down your legs. He moans working in his pinky waiting until you stopped shaking to move again. 

“Scream my name when I make you cum.” Thor growls a possessive tone to his voice. He works his fingers in and out of your stretched walls rubbing all the right spots to send you into another orgasm to soon. 

“T-Thoooooorrr.” You groan every muscle in your abdomen clenched from cumming on his massive hand. Your body felt to full trying to push him out with every wave of pleasure your eyes closed unable to keep them open. 

“If you pass out, I am going to fuck you in the ass until you wake up.” He threatens shoving his thumb inside your butthole. You scream thrashing in pain his thumb sinking deeper made you stop staying still in hopes he would retreat. The clamps on your nipples sent waves of pleasure to your core subsiding the pain. 

“Relax and it will not hurt so much.” He suggests working his fingers in and out of your holes. Your hands clenched and unclenched the only thing you could do to try and escape the pain. 

“There you go. Take it deeper.” He works you harder turning up the electricity until you squirt on the sheets your legs involuntarily shaking. You moaned his name until your throat hurt and he had not even fucked you yet. He kisses your butt cheek tickling your skin with his hair before he removed his hand letting cum leak down your legs to the bed. 

“Do not move.” Thor ordered his voice stern. You whined wanting to collapse your body so worn out from these super humans. He returned to the bed his hands held your hips rubbing circles as he moved you forwards slightly angling your butt higher. Something cold pressed against your sore asshole getting forced inside. You clench around it screaming in surprise you wiggled feeling the plug stretch your walls wide. His cock was quickly inserted into your wet cunt making your body clench around him and the butt plug. 

Your body was clenching with out pleasure trying to force the foreign object out. His hand grabbed your hips using them to move your body back and forth on his long shaft. He jackhammered your weak body enjoying every little whimper you made with out noticing. 

Thor could hardly contain his own orgasm wanting this to last for hours but, your eye lids could hardly stay open. He reached down wrapping your hair around his hand pulling your head back. Your moans fill the room loudly driving him wild. He fucked you harder so close to cumming his thrusts became erratic. 

“Thor!!” You wail gushing cum all over his cock. He moaned with you the sound like thunder in your ears. His cock swelled slightly squirting cum into your womb. He stilled for a moment pulling out completely letting you fall to the bed. Thor smiles proud at how worn out you were. Your eyes fluttered shut as your face relaxed going into a sex induced coma. 

“I warned you earlier.” He whispers not wanting to wake you until the moment was right. He climbed off the bed giving you a few minutes to sleep while be prepared to fuck your ass. He untied the leather with out disturbing you. Your arms fell to the bed with a soft thud reassuring him you where in a deep sleep. 

He very carefully removed the butt plug. You whined in your sleep rolling over to get more comfortable. He put it aside to be cleaned for later. He took his take enjoying how your legs looked in the tights sparking enough desire to harden his cock for round two. 

His penis stuck out ready for your punishment. He gets a tube of lube applying a generous amount to his tip. He carefully climbed on the bed moving you slightly onto your stomach. The he cupped your butt cheeks, he moved them apart looking at your puckered hole. 

“You have to learn when I say something.” Thor whispered lining his head up to your butt hole. You mutter in your sleep trying to roll away. He sank just the tip inside of you getting a jump from your body. You bucked against him in pain your eyes shooting open as he sinks the rest of his cock balls deep inside of you. 

“I mean it.” He moans holding your thrashing body to the bed. Your hands frantically clawed at the blanket try to escape. He leaned over you forcing your hole to stretch wider. 

“I hope you remember never to fall asleep with out my permission again.” He grunts putting his hands on either side of your head trapping you against his arms. Your body curled against him taking more of his thick shaft with a scream. 

Tears spilled from your eyes your body unable to relax into taking him fully. He moved slow fucking your clenching hole. The pain started to subside giving your core time to spark. You bite back a moan clenching your legs between his. 

“Are you going to cum with my big dick in your virgin asshole ______?” Thor teases picking up the pace. He bounced your body between his hips and arms forcing you to take every inch. He wrapped the crook of his arm around your throat forcing you against his chest. Your breast bounced jingling the clamps turning your nipples a light shade of purple. 

Thor cuts off your air way taking you faster until your face turns pink from the pressure. You gasp grabbing his arm your nails dug in slightly. Your body started shaking with pleasure your orgasm hitting so hard you screamed. 

“There you go. Your lucky I let you cum during your punishment.” He moans in your ear dropping your body to the mattress. You whine the pleasure gone leaving nothing but, pain from his cock ramming into your clenching hole. He thrust a few more times cumming shortly after you. He stayed inside of you for a few more minutes enjoying them little noises you made when he would slightly move. 

He pulled out suddenly with a pop sound. He smacked your ass enjoying the look of your cum filled holes leaking from him. You couldn’t feel your lower half from the throbbing pain. He walked around the room putting things away. 

“Come on _____ shower time. I know your ass hurts I’ll be gentle when I was you.” Thor smiled offering you his hand. You look up at him through puffy eyes wanting to sleep more than anything. 

“Then can I sleep?” You beg pouting up at the God of Thunder. He smiled at you please with out broken you where from his intense fucking. He scooped you up in his arms carrying you to the bathroom. He adjusted the temperature himself holding you in his arms while he washed you with a cloth. 

When he was satisfied, he carried you out drying you down, he then took you to the master bedroom. He laid you down sliding in behind you in a cuddling position. 

“You may go to sleep now.” He says sweetly running his fingers through your wet hair for a few minutes. He stopped when he noticed you struggling to sleep. He tucked his arm around your waist instead pulling you into his warm body. You protest at fighting the feeling of sleep if it was going to be with him. The soothing rhythmic feeling of his chest rising and falling lulled you to sleep in Thor’s arms.


	4. Steve is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns home with a special plan in mind but, it gets ruined when he finds out you are already at the facility.

Steve was excited to return from his mission a few days early. He could prepare for the new intern to arrive in 3 days. He loved her resume the way she wrote about the Avengers made it seem like she had been a fan for years. Then there was the was her body reminded him of a woman long lost to him. After Natasha failed pregnancy, he was determined to make this woman the mother of his children. 

He had to be sure to cum in her before the other men got a hold of her. He did not care to share is plan with the other men deciding if she did get pregnant, they would have to deal with him taking her as his permanently. He smiled until he heard commotion down the hall in the main lounge area. 

“Thor left this morning around 8am. She is still asleep we must have really worn her out in the first 3 days to sleep for almost 12 hours.” Stephan says a slight chuckle in his voice. Steve’s jaw clenched the plan he had so carefully set up was ruined. He squared his shoulder trying to gain control of his rising anger. 

“I did not work her to hard, just got her used to how it was going to be when we visit. I’m sure Cap is going to be pissed when he gets back in a few days.” Tony says jumping up from the counter when Steve entered the lounge. 

“I am pissed alright. Why is she here early?” He questions his hands clenched around his bag a little harder than it should be. 

“Her landlord asked her to leave early. When she got her she was introduced to everyone but, you, Bucky, and Bruce. I started her on a powder birth control in her food. So far so good until last night Thor was a little rougher than she could handle.” Tony frowns scratching his neck nervously. 

“I’ll be in the control room until she wakes up.” Steve turns away without another word going to watch what all he had missed. 

You woke up with a groan in pain trying to stretch out your sore muscles. You sit up arching the punishment Thor gave you last night was intense. You look around thankful you where alone after falling asleep in his arms. 

“Jarvis could you get bacon, eggs, and pancake batter ready in the fridge?” Your voice was croaky from screaming last night. 

“Right away ____ it will be there by the time you arrive in the kitchen.” Jarvis answers promptly giving you time to go to the bathroom. You go back to the bedroom throwing on pajama shorts and a tank top knowing by now you would be forced to change if you had a “visitor”. You head to the kitchen with a yawn making breakfast quickly. 

You sit down at the bar taking a few bites watching the robot arms clean the dishes. You ate to quickly finding to soon you had nothing to do. You sigh going to the living room looking around for a clock and with no windows you had no idea when the sun came up. 

“Jarvis what time is it?” You question walking around the apartment slowly trying to decide what to do in this boring sex apartment. 

“It is 2:30pm. Would you liked me to draw you a bath?” He suggests making you shrug. 

“No, could you put the TV on in my room?” You asks deciding with how sore you butt felt maybe a day in bed would be better. 

“Of course, I can but, there is someone at the door for you.” Jarvis informs you making you scowl. Everyone else has just walked on in who would actually wait for you to answer the door. Your thought floated to Natasha thinking she was giving you a little space after the failed comfort attempt. 

You answer the door looking at a wide chest at first you looked up into the stoic face of Captain America. His blue eyes where piercing taking in every detail of your face before he smiled down at you coldly. He had let his facial hair grow out making him look menacing. He wore a cotton white t-shirt and blue jeans. 

“You are early. May I come in?” He questioned sounding irritated he had to ask. You step aside letting him enter the plain room. He seated himself on the couch looking at your comfortable but, revealing outfit. 

“Are you going to say anything or look at me like a star struck fan?” He smirks the beard hiding most of his lower face. 

“It is nice to meet you. I’m ____.” You say awkwardly walking over to take a seat on the opposite end of the couch. 

“What do you think about your new life?” He asks draping his arm across the couch close to you. You scoff not to thrilled with what the job turned out to be. You thought you would be side by side with these great heroes doing your part to help to world. Instead they only seem interested in how many times they can make you cum. 

“It’s interesting.” You blurt looking away when he smirks at you. You flinch when his fingertips touch your shoulder. 

“The boys have been rough with you but, rest assure they have been going easy.” He eyes darkened as he hands clamped on your shoulder holding you still. “You need to learn just how lucky you are to be here in this place. No other woman has been able to fuck all of us once let alone get us all to yourself.” 

With his free hand he unbuttoned his jeans sliding one side of his waist band down. The hand on your shoulder forced you close to his lap hinting towards what he wanted. You take the initiative pulling his already hard cock free from his boxers. You gulped not prepared for his girth and length to be shoved in your mouth. 

“Suck my dick.” Steve says his voice husky with desire. You lean down slowly feeling his hand moved from your shoulder into your hair using it to lower your head faster. Your lips wrapped around the tip of his cock opening wider to retract your teeth. He moaned lightly pushing your head deeper until your chocked loudly putting your hands on his thighs. 

“Good girl, breath through your nose. Take it deeper.” He moans starting to bob your head forcefully. Your fingers dug into his legs trying to gain control as he fucks your face faster. You try to take his advice breathing through your nose but, his cock slamming into the back of your throat forced you to gag. 

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes from him relentlessly stuffing every inch into your mouth. He growls in approval watching drool pool in his pubic hair. Your jaw opened a few inches more causing tears to steam down your cheeks. 

“MMAAm!” You moan around his cock. He pulled you by your hair up his shaft slowly allowing you to take a deep breath. You gasped unable to fill your lungs with your half-clogged nostril. He shook slightly trying to controlling himself his dominant side screamed to fuck your face until you puked on the floor. 

He pulled you off his cock still holding your hair painfully tight. You gasp for air your hands shooting up to his arm. He yanks your head backwards stopping once you were laying on the couch. You whimper still crying from the pain in your skull. He grabbed the front of your shorts working them down to your mid-thigh. 

"No underwear, such a naughty girl aren’t you _____.” Steve growls using his knees to push your pants the rest of the way down. He wedged his hips between your legs using them to spread you wide around his body. He stops for a moment his eyes locked on to your exposed cunt. 

“You are hurting me.” You whine trying to pull your hair free. He blinks a few times removing the hand in your hair. You sighed in relief as a split second later the hand was on your throat pinning you to the couch cushion. 

“Oh, your wet pussy tells me you like the pain I’m causing you. I bet you can handle a little more after taking Thor in the ass like such a slut.” He mocks a sinister grin on his face. You blush embarrassed that Thro would tell him or maybe there where cameras in the sex room you had not known about. 

“Did you like it when he fucked your tight little asshole?” He asks leaning down his free hand started rubbing your clit back and forth. You shake your head “no” honestly still in pain from his brutal assault last night. Steve applied more pressure on your neck cutting of a fraction of your oxygen. 

“Don’t lie to me ____. I know you enjoyed every second of him inside of you. Just like your going to enjoy every inch of me.” He smiled shoving his cock inside of you. You arch unprepared for him to start pounding into your weak body. 

“I should have been the first one inside of your tight pussy!” He growls angrily thrusting harder. The hand on your throat tightened making your face turn a deep shade of red. 

“Beg me to fuck you harder.” He ordered his free hand worked your clit in between thrusts. 

“Harder.” You attempt with a squeaking using what little bit of oxygen you could muster. Your head snapped to the side as spots filled your vision. Your blink realizing Steve had just slapped you silly. 

“I said beg me to fuck you slut!” He yelled squeezing your throat until you where gasping for air. Your hands clawed at his desperate for as your vision started to darken. He let up on your neck allowing you to gasp for 3 times before cutting off your air way again. 

“Please!” You try to scream unable to make a sound. He thrusts erratically moaning louder until he starts shaking slightly forcing his cock as deep as he could. He lets go of your throat still on top of you controlling your body. You take deep breaths of air thankful it was over until you realized his cock was not getting soft. 

“Did you cum?” You question scared about the answer. His eyes flicked to your before he looked down at the mess he had made of your pretty body. 

“Yes, but I need to cum three more times to get a boner like this down. It’s a blessing for me a curse to you.” He smiles pulling out an inch to thrust back against your cervix. 

“Please no. I don’t think I can handle another round like that.” You start to panic your hands finding their way to his chest. You attempt to push him off fueled his desire for you making his cock throb inside of you. He pulled out grabbing your hips to flip you on top of him in a sitting position pulling your tank top off. 

“Holy fuck.” You groan your cunt so full it was painful to move. His hands roamed your torso cupping your breast squeezing them with a strong hand leaving red fingerprints. You tried to lift yourself up unable to get off of him fast enough. 

“Where do you think you are going?” He chuckles moving his hands down to your hips pushing you further down his shaft. You clawed at his shoulders whimpering with every slight movement. 

“You are too deep. It hurts.” You whine hoping after seeing your tear-soaked face, he would let you go now. He grabbed a fist full of your hair controlling your head to stare into his cold eyes. 

“Good.” He wrapped his other arm around your waist bucking up into your sore cervix. The more you whined the harder he bounced you on his lap forcing ever inch deeper. You attempt to climb off him working your feet on either side of his hips your knees pulled higher. 

“Steve.” You whimper cumming on his cock from the different angle. Your head drops back slightly letting the pleasure roll through your core. He yanks your hair making you scream before he fucks your wildly forcing you to milk his cock. 

“Take it! Take it! Take it!” He yells clenching his jaw as he drilled up into your quivering walls. Your hands held on to his shoulder bunching his shirt in your fists as another orgasm shook your body violently. He pulled you into his chest allowing you to wiggle off of his cock but, kept you on his lap until you had caught your breath. You panted too weak to struggle when he starts running his fingers through your hair. It felt weird to feel affection after how much pain he had caused you. 

“How should I fuck you for round 3?” His voice vibrated his chest making you sit up enough to look into his dark eyes. His hands slithered down your back cupping your butt cheeks aggressively. You wince in pain feeling him move lower circling your butthole. 

“No, no please. It hurts there.” You beg trying to move away from his prying fingertip. 

“I want you on all fours in front of me.” He ordered pushing you from his lap into the floor. You looked up at him with tears running down your face. You could not bring yourself to get into position earning an eyebrow raise from Steve. 

“Are you disobeying me _____. Get on your hands and knees now before I show you what real pain is.” He threatens in rage his lips thinned out as he waited impatiently. 

“Please I’m so sore. I just want to take a shower.” You plead your legs started to tremble in fear. He sat for a moment staring at you before he grabbed you by your hair dragging you down the hall. You kicked out at him desperate to get away he stopped in between the bathroom and master bedroom. 

“You are going to get on all fours for me right now or I’m going to lock you in this room until I decide to fuck you again.” Steve growled waiting for your decision. Not seeing any other way, you turned from your rug burned bottom to your knees. Hanging your head low once in position you felt like a prisoner now more than ever. 

“Good girl.” He praises kneeling behind you on the carpet. He knocked your knees wider with his then pushed your shoulders down so your face touched the floor. He rubbed your butt cheeks before sinking inside your wet entrance. Every movement burns but, he did not stop he pounded you slow taking his time with his last orgasm. 

“Ahh!” You groan fighting the urge to pull him out of you. He noticed how rigid you were under him trying to hurry even though he enjoyed ever little clench of your pussy. He pulled all the way out pounding faster until you could barely keep your body up right. 

“One more!” He yells emptying the last of his lust into you. You whimper hopeful he would leave now allowing you time to feel normal again. He pulled out of you standing as he fixed his clothes. You collapsed on the floor curling up into yourself. 

“Oh, it was not that bad. Natasha let me fuck her for 48 hours straight once. We will get you there in no time. Jarvis get her shower ready how she likes. She deserves it.” He squatted down slapping your ass to get a reaction. You whimper trying to move away from him earning another slap. You look up at him through tears his figure blurry. 

“Come on quit pouting like a child. The worst is over for now.” He says pulling you up from the ground like you weighed nothing. He placed you on your feet having to catch you when you wobbled slightly. 

“Maybe I was a little rough.” He mummers helping you to the shower. Once inside you used to tile walls to stand looking at him in fear. He sighs closing the glass door to give you privacy but, he did not leave the bathroom. 

You take your time enjoying the never-ending supply of hot water from the facility. After cleaning off twice you figured it was enough. You shut off the water opening the door to see Steve there with a towel. You took it without a word not wanting to meet his eyes. He looked over you noticing the small bruises from his fingertips starting to form on your skin. 

“If the bruises get worse, I’ll have Bruce or Stephan in here to check on them tomorrow.” 

“Can I be alone now?” You ask seeing irritation on his face for a second before he turns and leaves. Before exiting the bathroom, he looks at you once more. 

“You may for now. When I see you next time, I want you to greet me with “Welcome home.” make sure you remember, or I will not go so easy on you.” He says looking you over in the towel before disappearing down the hallway. You take a deep breath trying to control the over whelming feeling of dread for the next visit.


	5. Burce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets voted to help you adjust to the job after a rough night with Steve.

After 3 hours your cunt was still throbbing in pain. It felt like you could not move your legs with out sending piercing pain through your abdomen. Captain America had forced you to take him to many times and now you might never be the same. A tear forms rolling down your cheek as you lay curled up in bed hoping this nightmare would go away. 

“Why hasn’t she move?” Thor asked worried. He was in the control room when Steve had taken his turn with you. Thor had witnessed how rough he could be when they used to have three ways with Natasha but, if you could barley handle Steve it would take a while to work you up to multiple Avengers. 

“She has never been in this kind of life before she might be breaking down.” Stephan offered. 

“What did you guys do to her while we were gone?” Bruce Banner asks crossing his arms angrily. “This girl is obviously in a lot of pain right now what can we do to help her?” He questions looking around at all the clueless faces. 

“She does not want to talk to me. I just made her upset the last time I tried.” Natasha frowns shrinking away from the conversation. 

“Well she has to deal with her new life. She is the one that applied for the job.” Bucky says firmly eager to try out the new toy all the other men have been buzzing about. 

“I could not necessarily put sex slave in the job description. She was led to believe she would be assisting us on mission. So far she has been trapped in that room for a week.” Tony snaps putting his hands on his hips. 

“Then let’s give her some fresh air.” Bruce offers standing up to his full height. He looked around for a disapproving face. 

“She can’t just walk out of the compound. She will run and if she sees any of us, she will just shut down further.” Steve frowns his eyes glued to the monitor. He felt guilt for causing you this much agony. Yet his cock throbbed thinking about how tight you where cumming uncontrollably on his shaft. He gulps pushing down his raging lust for you. 

“I have not had my chance with her yet.” Bucky smirks licking his lips in excitement. Steve sent him a disapproving glare. 

“You will bend her over the first chance you get. I think Bruce should go with her.” Steve suggests making everyone look at Bruce for his opinion. He opened his mouth putting his hands in his pockets not liking their eyes on him but, seeing no reason he could not take you for a stroll around the compound. 

“I’ll do it but, I want you to keep your distance no visits until I take her back to her room. I don’t want to freak her out anymore than she already is.” Bruce demands specifically looking at Bucky and Steve. He gets a few nods in agreement before leaving towards your bedroom. 

You felt like you where in that bed for hours when you heard a knock on the bedroom door. You turn looking over your shoulder seeing a taller man with greying hair short hair standing there. He was wearing a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into tan pants. 

“Hello ____, my name is Bruce. May I come in?” He asks leaning on the door frame. 

“Do I have a choice.” You mutter curling back into a ball. 

“You do have a choice and if you don’t want to talk to me you don’t have to. I wanted to see if you were alright.” He says calmly keeping his distance from you. You look back at him sighing as you get into a sitting position. You hug your knees to your chest looking at him with watery eyes. 

“I hurt.” You whimper seeing sadness cross his face. 

“Where?” He asks standing straight now concerned. 

“Everywhere. My insides feel like they are on fire. Why won’t the pain go away?” You sob into your knees. Your eyes start to blur from fresh tears. 

“I can get some medicine to help with the pain. Will you let me help you?” He almost begs not liking how vulnerable you were.’ 

“Just make the pain go away.” You whimper laying back down as he leaves. He comes back in a few minutes with a glass of water a tube of some sort. He sat down on the end of the bed with the glass extended towards you. You take it seeing two white pills in his hand. 

“These are for muscle pain.” He explains handing them to you. Then he holds up the tube of paste looking at you with a weird expression. “This will help your private area but, it needs to be put inside of you.” He blushes slightly making you smile. It was nice to have at least someone that seemed ashamed to touch you. You take the cream putting a little bit on your fingers feeling a light tingling on your skin. You try to apply it wincing from the angle of your back after another attempt you handed the cream back to him. 

“I can’t right now.” You whimper the movement of your legs causing more pain. 

“Do you want me to do it?” He asks giving you a sheepish look. You consider it not sure if the sweet act was a ruse to hurt you like Steve had. “I promise this cream is a fantastic numbing cream the pain will disappear instantly.” 

“Ok just please be gentle.” You blush laying down with your legs spread towards him. He scooted closer to you reaching towards you to touch your pink irritated lips. You shiver when the cream first touches your skin. It was cold at first turning into a warm tingling sensation that soothed the pain instantly like he promised. 

He worked the cream deeper into your vagina using his thumb to lightly roll your clit back and forth. You bite your lips enjoying the slow movement of his large fingers. He pushed all the way inside of you bumping into your cervix making sure your walls were covered. He rubbed your clit back and forth working you until an orgasm made you moan lightly arching off the bed. He pulled out letting you enjoy the small bliss as you realized the pain was gone. Bruce exited the room going to wash his hands as you stretched out lazily. He came back leaning on the door frame enjoying your naked body in it relaxed state. 

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” He asks making you sit up straight surprised he asked. 

“Like out of the room or out of this place?” You ask lifting an eyebrow excitedly. 

“Well outside but, we can’t leave just yet. We can explore though stretch those legs. I hear you have been cooped up in here for a few days now. 

“You have no idea. Let me get dressed I’ll meet you in the living room.” You answer bouncing up your naked breast giggling caught his eyes. He quickly left before his boner got any more obvious. 

A few moment later you arrived in the living room in a spaghetti strap floral dress that cut off right past your butt. Bruce gulped not expecting it would be this hard to resist the urge to fuck you. 

“Can we go outside first please. It feels like I have not seen the sun in years.” You beam already at the door waiting to see the world. He opens the door leading you down a hallway to your right. After the first few turns you where lost but, Bruce knew the way soon getting too a large set of double doors. 

He placed his hand on a scanner opening the door to the blinding sun light. You covered your eyes for a second stepping out into the crisp heat of the July weather. You took deep breaths enjoying ever small second of the outdoors. 

“Thank you.” You say softly looking up at the sky rather than at his kind eyes. His hands were in his pockets as his eyes awkwardly scanned your shapely body shown off in the dress. He coughed averting his gaze to near by butterflies to distract from his growing lust. 

“Your welcome. You needed some time to feel normal. I know all of this is crazy. I can only imagine what you must be feeling after what you have been through.” He frowns meeting your sad eyes. 

“I definitely was not prepared to be used as a sex toy by the Avengers.” You scoff putting your arms around yourself. Steve’s fingerprints where still visible on your chest even though the pain was gone for now. 

“Well if it means anything, I will not ever sleep with you unless you ask me too.” He smiles making your head turn towards him a weird expression on your face for a moment. 

“It means more than you realize.” You smile slightly turning around a small but of sexual tension blossoming between the two of you. You strolled around the courtyard area seeing a place for flowers to be planted. 

“Could I maybe start a garden out here?” You ask bending over at the knee on the other side of the field. Bruce took a deep breath able to see your lower lip perfectly under your skirt. He suppressed a moan and the urge to run his fingers through your wet folds. 

“Yea that sounds like a great idea. I will help keep your mind pussy- I mean busy.” He shakes his head his eyes locked on your exposed lips. You look over your shoulder blushing when you realize with a quick stand. You walk around trying not to think about how you could tease the Hulk like crazy right now. The though made your core throb in need. 

You went to the wall putting your hands on it before you started swaying lightly. You bent over giving him another view of your bare lips you could hear him moan this time. 

“What are you doing _____?” He asks his voice going down an octave with lust. You look at him over your shoulder giving him a provocative bend giving him a good look at you lower half from a far. 

“We don’t like to be teased ______.” He says his voice getting distorted as he grows in size slightly turning green. Your heart hammers against your chest not predicting him to hulk out when he is horny. You turn around facing him but, one of your dress straps fell down your shoulder flashing him a portion of your breast covered in Steve’s bruises. 

He takes a few deep breaths before he approaches you trying to remain calm. When he was a few feet away towering over you he noticed you would not meet his eyes. He placed his finger under your chin moving you softly to look at him. 

“You don’t have to fear me. Just don’t treat me like them. I don’t want to hurt you but, I am the most unstable here so don’t test me alright.” He says with a small smile dropping his hand before he moved away. 

“Now what was your garden idea? Maybe I could scrounge something up.” He looks at the ground listening as you explain your ideas about raised beds with different levels maybe a water feature in the far corner with a picnic area. 

After a few hours you were satisfied and actually felt like you could enjoy something here. Your stomach growled signaling it was time for lunch or dinner by the sunset. Bruce walked you back to your room stopping at the door with a hesitant smile one hand in his pocket. 

“Do you want to come in for dinner?” You offer enjoying his company more than being alone in your cell. He smiled wide until he looked to his right frowning as footsteps approached. 

“I thought I said she needed space.” Bruce almost growled. A smug face man came into view the first thing your eye focused on was his metal arm. His hair was medium length hanging just above his shoulders framing his dark menacing looking face. His dark grey eyes where roaming your body taking in your exposed flesh. 

“You’re the winter solder.” You blurt making both men look at you. Bucky smiled looking you over enjoying how short your dress was. 

“Pleasure to meet you doll my you can call me Bucky. I heard you were feeling a little shitty earlier I wanted to come check on you see if you needed anything.” He says the fake concern evident the more he stared at your breast in the dress. 

“Bruce helped me feel much better actually. Thank you though I was just about to eat dinner if you excuse me.” You half smile trying to get away quickly. Bucky followed inviting himself in past Bruce’s wide frame. 

“Sweet what are we having.” Bucky questions making you stop in your living room fighting the urge to tell him to leave. You gulped looking at Bruce for help with the abrasive man. 

“Actually, I was not done with my visit James. If you would not mind waiting a little longer ____ I was going to make her dinner before taking her on the counter.” Bruce lied stepping into the apartment with his chest pushed out defensively. Bucky crossed his arms not buying the lie until Bruce grabbed you forcefully pulling you into his chest. 

“Fine I’ll give you a few more hours.” He walked up to you slowly sandwiching you between the two men. “As soon as your done she is mine.” He looked down at you enjoying the way your breast looked in the dress before leaving with one last glare at Bruce. Once the door was shut, he released you giving you an apologetic half smile. 

“I’m sorry about that. He is hardheaded sometimes.” Bruce blushed watching you retreat into the kitchen. You sat down at the counter not in the mood to eat at the moment. 

“Am I nothing more than a sex object to them?” You half mutter not sure if he was listening. 

“It’s not just that _____. You are a very desirable women it is hard to resist you. We all picked you for that reason.” He explained. 

“You picked me. Out of how many others?” You ask thinking you where picked because you were the only one that wanted this job. 

“Thousands from all over the world applied when Tony put the ad out but, when Steve saw your profile picture, he refused to look at any others. We all agreed you where the one we wanted.” Bruce smiled seeing your face soften with a pride. 

“Wow, that is kind of cool to know. Now about that dinner.” You say steering the conversation back to something normal instead of why you were in this sex prison. 

“What where you in the mood for my lady?” He smiles at how relaxed you were with him. 

“I’m thinking steak, potatoes, and a Caesar salad.” You decide a few seconds later Bruce pulled all the ingredients out of the fridge making the meal with expert skill. 

“You are one of the few people that get to enjoy my surprise cooking style.” Bruce boosts placing a delicious looking steak dinner in front of you. You a quick to dig in making small moans with every mouthful. 

“Holy crap this is good. I might be inviting you over for dinner every night.” You chuckle making him smile for a second before his face got serious. 

“It was nice to spend time with you _____. I suggest going along with what ever James says he can be rough like Steve when they get angry.” He cleans his hands finishing off the last of his dinner. He sets the dishes in the sink moving slowly like he did not want to leave. 

“You are not leaving, yet are you?” You ask desperately not wanting to be left alone with another rough man. He sighed turning around to face you unable to find a reason to stay. 

"I have to. James is already biting at the bit to get you to himself.” Bruce frowned going for the door with his head hanging not wanting to meet your sad eyes. You shoot up blocking his path with two small hands on his chest. He sucks in air look at you with a conflicted expression. 

“What if I want you to stay.” You whisper looking from his eyes to his lips. 

“I would have to fuck you.” He points out bluntly his breathing started to pick up making up gulp. He got up on your tip toes lightly kissing his lips. The feeling of your mouth broke him he wrapped his arms around molding you into his body. He kissed you back parting your lips with his prying tongue. 

His hands were like fire roaming your body with soft touches wanting to know every inch of your skin. You felt at home your core throbbing with desire for his touch, his kiss, you wanted him. You pulled away biting your lip as you pulled his hands towards the living room. 

“No, I want you here. Bent over like you were outside.” He says pulling you to the kitchen counter. He pulls you into him for a deep kiss before turning you around pushing your hips into the countertop. 

“Close your eyes. Feel me.” He whispers against your neck moving his hands from your hips to the back of your head down your neck to the straps of your dress. You could feel his fingertips grazing the nap of your neck pulling the straps down your shoulders until they feel loose on your arms. Your dress was tight over your breast barely held in place. 

He reached around moving the fabric as his hips bumped into your butt from behind making you moan lightly. The fabric fell to your waste the sudden air making your nipples hard. His fingers touched the buds lightly flicking them then rolling them while his lips lightly suck your neck. 

“Bruce.” You whisper feeling one hand work its way down lifting your dress. He parted your lower lips attacking your clit with the rhythm he rolled your nipple. You shudder in his arms coming undone in a matter of seconds your wall throbs around nothing making you whine in need. 

You push your butt into his hips feeling his erection poking back at you making you through his pants. You reach back trying to jerk him through the fabric returning some of the pleasure. He grabbed your hand pushing it away to unbutton his pants letting them fall to the floor. 

“Hand out in front of you.” He whispers moving his hands to your back lightly touching from your shoulder blades down to your hips still covered in the dress material. He pulled the dress up inspecting your wet pink fold ready to take his aching cock. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” He huskily orders rubbing the tip of his cock up and down to collect your juices. He thrusted lightly pushing the tip inside of your tight walls. You moan shuddering from the feeling of him stretching you open. He was thicker than everyone else making you arch off the counter in ecstasy. 

He placed one hand in the middle of your back pushing you back to the counter. His other handheld the dress in place on your hips the swaying of the material adding to the lust. He sank all the way inside of you feeling you walls clamp around his shaft greedily wanting him deeper. He took his time pulling out of you halfway before slamming back in bouncing your body against the counter. 

“Oh fuck.” You whimper squeezing him tighter with every wave of pleasure. You felt so full like your body could not take any more yet it he was hitting every right angle. He picked up the pace growing more urgent to take your needy body. 

“You feel so good.” He moans his voice sounding gruffer than it should. You felt his cock start to swell as his hands grew on your body. His thrusts became painful as he stuffed your pussy with his thickening cock. 

“Bruce.” You whimper feeling like your walls were getting stretched to far he has to pull out before he ripped you apart. He moved his hand from your back to your shoulder forcing you in place taking him harder. 

“Almost.” He grunted but, it was not his sweet voice this was booming and aggressive. You opened your eyes seeing the hand on your shoulder slightly green making you shudder knowing he was hulking out inside of you. Your body throbs stretched to the mas as you cum around his shaft the pressure making you scream. 

Your walls milking his shaft forced his orgasm early. He moaned loudly thrusting to the hilt making sure to get every drop of his cum inside of you. 

“Mine.” He growls half animal. He leans down sniffing your hair before he thrust again making you whimper. You look back at him over your shoulder seeing his face was distorted as a tear leaves your eye. He started to blink several times before taking deep breaths regaining some of his normal tan skin color. 

His cock deflated inside of you allowing him to pull out with out causing more pain. Your legs were weak from the brutal sex yet you had never been so satisfied. He retreated to the wall trying to regain full control before saying anything. You fixed our dress turning to face him. He was back to himself pulling up his pants awkwardly. 

“I uh- did I hurt you?” He asks butting his pants in place not able to meet your eyes. 

“Only a little but, I liked it.” You add with a blush. He looked at your face with a half- smile surprised. 

“Really? I thought I went to far but, then you came.” He chuckled pushing down his worry. He stepped closer to you moving your hair to see the hickey he left marking you. 

“You where gentler than the others and I actually got to choose you.” You beam up at him getting up on your toes for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around you once more knowing he would have to leave you with the other men yet wanting nothing more than to make you his permanently.


	6. Bucky's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky get you all to himself but, things do not go to plan.

Bruce stayed with you for one more hour deciding he should leave before he got more attached to you. After he left you stayed in the living room with butterflies in your stomach about when he would be back.  
“You have a visitor _____.” Jarvis calls before you heard a sharp knock. Your heart hammered thinking Steve was back by the sound of the knock. Before you could get to the door James was pushing himself inside. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his full arm.

“I just could not wait any longer.” He smirks looking you over with hooded eyes. His hair hung over his face as he stepped in your personal space running his metal fingers along your dress straps. “I’m glad to see you still in this dress.” He half moans. 

“Bucky, right? Why don’t you slow down a little bit?” You offer trying to back away. His other arm caught your waist pulling you into his toned chest. 

“Why your already lubed up and besides you’re here to get fucked.” He bit out crushing any happiness Bruce had given you about being here. Bucky roughly grabbed your breast yanking the dress down to expose them. 

“You don’t have to be so rough.” You argue trying to wiggle free. He grabbed your nipple pinching hard enough to make you yelp. You stilled hoping he would release once you quit struggling. Instead he moved to the other nipple clamping down until you screamed. 

“Oh, come on _____ I’m barley squeezing. If your going to scream about every little thing I’m going to gag you.” He threatened dragging you towards the second bedroom. A million things crossed your mind many of them how to escape this sadistic man. 

“Jarvis get my toys out please.” He asks pawing at your breast. He stops at the door turning you around forcing your arms behind your back for control. 

“Yes Sir.” Jarvis answers making your stomach drop. You try twisting away from him only to pin you against the door. 

“If you are going to be a bad girl, I will punish you. Is that what you want bitch?” He growls pushing his arm into your chest painfully. You whimper desperate to breath as he crushes your lungs. 

“I’ll be good.” You whine struggling to get the words out. 

“Your room is ready Sir.” Jarvis chimed. James smiled opening the door to his own personal sex room. Like Thor items lined the walls but, most of them where rope and gags things to keep you completely at his mercy. He shoved you to the bed going to a long length of rope. 

“On the bed.” He commands unwrapping the rope his eyes raked over your body. You crawled on the bed laying on your side trying to find a comfortable position. He grabbed your ankle using it to flip you to your back. He maneuvered your leg with your knee against your chest. He wrapped the rope around your knee then did the same to your other leg before wrapping the rope around your chest ending the knot on your first knee. 

You felt so uncomfortable your dress was pinned in place against your stomach giving him full access to your vagina. He moaned low in his chest rubbing your clit with his metal hand. He used his other hand to slide three fingers inside your walls stretching wide. 

“Such a slut taking 3 fingers right away. Can you take my hand?” He asks himself working in his pinky. Your claw at the blankets struggling to breath with the rope tight in place. He started working his thumb inside your walls the sensation burning from the lack of lubrication. 

“Don’t!” You scream in pain feeling him push further forcing his whole hand inside of you. Your walls clenched around him desperately trying to get him out. You suddenly feel your body clench in pleasure pushing your cum around his hand and down his forearm. 

“You fucking like it. I bet Bruce stuffed you to the max but, I guarantee I can make you cum more.” Bucky moaned rubbing your clit faster until your legs strained against the roped trying to close in pleasure. Another orgasm ripped through your body soaking your butt with cum all over the bed. He went faster working your body until you came again shuddering around his arm. 

“Jesus look at you making a mess of the bed.” He teased working his fist slightly in and out of your clenching walls. It felt like his was punching your stomach with every slight movement. Your body clenched uncontrollably sending another gush of cum on his hand letting him slide further inside. With deeper access he twisted making your legs try to close the strain on the rope made your legs ache. 

“How many times is that now?” He questions fisting you faster. You whole body ached from the intense orgasm tearing through your muscles. Sweat covered your forehead sticking hair to your face. 

“I don’t know.” You panted unable to feel your feet from the rope and constant spasms. He pulled out of you leaning down to shove his tongue deep inside of your swollen entrance. You moaned feeling him pushing his tongue around tasting ever inch of your juice cunt. His nose brushed your clit sending waves of unwanted pleasure through your core. He licked and sucked your pussy until your shook forcing another wave of cum on to his face this time. 

He pulled out of you licking his lips as his hands went to your knees rubbing up your numb legs. He went to the wall taking a knife back to the bed with him. He cut the rope letting your legs fall freely to the bed. You weakly laid there watching him grab the dress cutting it down the middle. 

“Put your wrist together in the air and bring your knees together.” Bucky instructed closing he knife to grab another length of rope. You gulped lifting your arm in the air he wrapped the rope around them then wrapped the rope around your knees. 

“Perfect.” He moaned slapping your ass before he left your line of sight. He returned above your knees his hands out of view as he slid an item inside of you. It was long hitting your cervix before he clicked a button and it started vibrating. 

“Ahhh, fuck.” You whimper clenching around the toy as he collects some of your cum rubbing it against your ass. “Wait, no please.” You whimper wiggling as he lined his cock head up with your puckered hole. 

He shoved his cock all the way inside of you the scream the filled the room drove him into a frenzy. He grabbed your claves using them to hold your body in place. His pace was brutal pounding into you with enough forced to shove you bounce you on his cock and toy. Your screams turned into painful grunts trying to relax to relieve some of the pain. 

“Such a tight little asshole. I’m going to work you up to taking a fist in each hole. Hopefully, Tony can make you something to make you virgin tight. I’ll pop your cherry over and over making you my cum slut.” Bucky growled digging his nails into your skin. Tears ran down your face making your hair wet as he fucked you faster your pain drove him wild. 

“I could go for hours like this.” He moans seeing the discomfort on your face. You could feel another orgasm fighting its way through the pain. You struggle against the rope rubbing your wrist raw. He smiles at your struggle slowing his pace to bounce your body with his hips. 

“Your tits would look perfect with rope around them.” He bites his lips leaning down to squeeze your nipples twisting until you screamed. You stilled unsure what would make him let go. You core throbbed sending waves of pleasure through the pain. You moaned slightly feeling your anus clench around his shaft your wall simultaneously milking the vibrator. 

Bucky grunted releasing your nipple. His rhythm has become erratic caught off guard by how hard your body was squeezing him. He tried to hold back but, he came with a growl digging his nails into your legs in frustration. He stayed sheathed inside of you able to feel the vibrator through your thin wall. 

“Lucky bitch.” He tisked waiting a couple of second before he pulled out. He left you with the device on full blast tickling your g-spot in a perfect way. Your hands wiggled in the rope starting to go numb like before. Bucky pulled a phone out of his pocket getting right behind you to get a close up of his work. 

“You need a bit more color.” He noted slapping your butt cheek with his metal hand. The pain was like fire burning your skin with a perfect handprint instantly. He moaned rubbing the sore area before he wiggled the device around in a deeper position. 

“There we go. God you look sexy.” He moans lightly snapping a few pictures of your exposed lips, breast, and ass. Then he cut you free allowing you to sit up freely. You butt hurt but, it was worse before with Thor at least now you where a little used to it. 

Bucky sat next to you reaching up to run his fingers through your hair gently. He moved a strained away from your neck stopping for a second. He wrapped his hand around the back of your beck bringing your face to his. You struggled at first the stubble around his mouth stabbing into you. He moved from your lips down your neck where Bruce had left a hickey early. 

His lips enveloped the bruised skin sucking harder over it to mark his territory. You whimper knowing if you pull away it will hurt more. He finished with a satisfied pop licking the area. He leaned back inspecting his work with a smile. 

“There we go a little something to remember me by. Next time I’m going to stretch that little ass hole wide enough to take 3 fingers.” He smirked wiggling his metal hand at you. He exited the room leaving you in the room. 

The moment you heard the door click shut you ran to the bathroom trying to scrub away the feeling of his ropes around you. Yet you where embarrassed to say you had cum more times than you could count under his expert fingers.


	7. The Whole Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men decide it time to break you in fully to your job.

It had been a couple of days since you had seen any of your employers. A small part of you hoped Bruce would show up at night just to visit. He never showed after 3 nights you gave up deciding not to lose more sleep over it. 

You took the time to plan the garden a little more wanting it to be your safe haven after rough nights. You draw different designs for flower boxes imaging different materials for each one to match the plants. You are curled up on the couch with a sketch book when a knock on the door made you jump. 

You gulped afraid of who could be on the other side. You inspect the simple outfit you chose for the day. Soft black cotton legging that hugged your shapely legs with a light green tank top that hung loosely off your breast. You had given up wearing underwear after 4 pairs were destroyed by the men. 

A knock this time more persistent had you shuffling to the door quickly. You took a deep breath opening the door a few inches to see who it was. Steve peered down at you with Thor, Stephan, Tony, and Bucky close behind him. Steve’s eyebrow arched seeing how defensive you answered the door to him. 

“Are you forgetting something?” He asks sweetly the clam before the storm. You blink rapidly unsure what he meant until it dawned on you. 

“W-Welcome home?” You say with a question tone. He smiled at you approvingly place a large hand on the door shoving it open with ease. You moved back letting them spill into the room surrounding you. You felt trapped between all three men their eyes roaming your body with a predatory focus. 

“Did you miss us?” Thor asks reaching out to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. You fought the urge to pull back knowing you would bump into to Bucky right behind you. 

“I would choose your answer carefully their actions depend on it.” Stephan warns with a grin taking amusement with your freaked-out expression. 

“I -I-I,” You looked around meeting each of their eyes their closeness was overwhelming your senses. “I was worried something had happened. It has been a couple of days since I have seen any of you.” You say. 

“We wanted to give you some time to recover. You bruise to easily we needed to be sure you could handle what we had in mind.” Steven answered taking your tank top he pulled it up a few inches exposing a portion of your breast. Your hands shot up trying to force the shirt back down Steve caught your wrist in his other hand putting them above your head. 

“I leave you alone for a few days and you already think you can fight me. I will break that spirit of yours one or another if the Army taught me one thing it’s how to break a person down.” Steve growled pulling your wrist higher until your feet dangled off the ground. 

“Thor take her for a moment.” Steve grunted passing you off. Thor took you pulling you against his chest but, keeping you off the ground. Now at his mercy Steve pulled your tank top up looping it around your head. Your nipples hardened from the sudden air drawing Steve’s attention to them. He leaned down taking your left nipple in between his kips while his hand squeezed your right one. 

His tongue flicked at your taut skin sending pleasure to your core. He licked and sucked until you shivered fighting back a moan then he switched to the other nipple. His right hand roamed down into the waist band of your pants finding your lips already slick. He withdrew halting his assault with a satisfied smile. 

“You fight me but, your pussy is already wet ready to rake out cock’s.” He teased. Your eyes darted between the three men in you view. You shudder thinking about how full you would be. Tony was passing around the circle chewing on his lip as the anticipation grew. 

“I don’t think I can take all of you.” You protest testing Thor’s hold on your wrist with a small kick. 

“Oh, trust me you can take at least three of us in one hole if we really tried.” Stephan spoke up for the back his eyes were glued to your breast. 

“Lucky for you I’d like you to be tight a few more times before that happens.” Steve chuckled motioning for Thor to put you down. He set you on your feet keeping your wrist in place. 

“Before we let you go are you going to behave?” Steve questions his towering frame made it hard to say no. 

“I will be good.” You whimper earning a small grin from Steve. Thor dropped your arms immediately yanking your shirt off to cupping your breast. Tony came up front putting his hand down your pants taking his time to part your lips before attacking your clit with his quick digits. You whimper arching against him the pleasure from your both of them sent your body into a small orgasm. 

“Let’s take her to the mattress she will be more comfortable there.” Stephan suggested taking the lead to the bedroom. Steve stiffened not liking to take orders from anyone when it involved you but, Strange had a point. Thor pushed you from behind his hands massaged your breast keeping your nipples hard against his callused palms. 

In the second bedroom you noticed new toys lined the walls but, once your knees hit the mattress you were surrounded. Bucky was at your head, Tony next to him at your arm, Steve was already getting between your legs, Thor was unbuckling his jeans to your left, while Strange stood back inspecting the scene with a grin. 

Steve grabbed the wait band of your leggings pulling them down your legs instead of ripping them like last time. You tired to close your legs shying away from so many eyes on your most naked body. Tony grabbed your right leg. Thor grabbed your left forcing them apart for all of them to view your wet lips. 

“If you feel like you can’t take any more say Pumpkin.” Steve says pushing his own pants down his cock already hard ready to be buried in your tight walls. Thor took your left hand molding it against his hard shaft. Bucky held your shoulders up lining his penis free directed at your mouth underneath you. 

“Bu-grh,” Bucky cut off your protest with his cock sliding halfway inside your mouth. Steve slammed so hard inside of you his balls slapped against your ass with a smack. Thor started pumping his cock with your hand working your arm at a weird angle. Tony took your free hand wrapping your hand around his cock as well but, his pumps where slower taking his time. 

“You’re a suck cock like a porn star.” Bucky teases the harsh words made you whimper around his shaft taking him further. Steve set a hard pace inside your lower lips bouncing you back and forth on his brother’s dick. A hand weaved into your hair using it to hold your head as your body rocked. Your arms started to get sore from working both men even with them doing most of the work. Thor sat down on the mattress close enough to squeeze your breast as he worked your hand faster. 

Steve grabbed two handfuls of your ass digging into your plump cheeks until red fingerprints formed. Your core throbbed around his shaft milking his first orgasm out of him. He moaned loudly ramming the head of his penis against your cervix to pump ever drop of his cum inside of you. 

“I want her cunt next.” Bucky moans pulling out of your sore mouth to slid under your body. He impaled you on his cock forcing your chest against. Thor let your hand fall to the bed taking the position behind you he spread your butt cheeks apart. He spit on your hole before shoving his member inside making you scream from the intense stretch of both cocks. 

Thor sank deep inside your ass Bucky started pumping inside your tightening walls. He let you lift off his chest just allowing Thor deep access in your asshole. Tony managed to climb on the bed grabbing a fist full of your hair he popped his cock in your mouth before you could scream again. 

“By Odin she feels so good.” Thor moans taking your ass at a brutal pace the movement bounced you on Bucky’s cock in way that let him enjoy the ride. He sucked on your nipples tweaking them until you come on his cock leaving a milky white substance from Steve’s turn. 

You could only look up at Tony’s slack face. He was trying to hold back the urge to cum down your throat. He pulled your hair tightly forcing more of his cock in. You cough around him spasming on Bucky and Thor’s dicks. The stimulation from all these men forced another orgasm from your already sore body. 

“She is on the verge of passing out.” Strange said from the corner of the room. Steve looked at your face noting how your eyes fluttered closed every couple of seconds. Stephan walked up to the bed placing his hand on the back of your neck. You let out a loud moan vibrating Tony’s shaft. A wave of energy surged through your body giving you a desire to ride the men harder. He stepped back enjoying his own personal porno. 

You take more in your mouth gagging as Tony’s face twisted in pleasure. His hands tightened pulling out a few strands of hair before he shot cum into the back of your throat burying his dick balls deep in your throat. The lack of oxygen forced your body to jerk clamping down on Thor and Bucky. 

“Fuck right there.” Bucky moans sucking on your nipples until they felt raw. Tony pulls out right as you cum hard enough to shake your body. You let your full weight fall onto Bucky allowing him deeper into your clenching walls. Thor pushed to his hilt holding still as he cums in your asshole stretching you out as Bucky keeps pounding. 

“Don’t move!” Bucky growls thrusting Thor stayed in placed able to feel Bucky rubbing on the under side of his cock through your wall. Bucky grabbed your shoulders pushing you down as he came with a grunt sweat running of his brow. His metal hand was bruising your shoulder making you cry out with him. 

Thor pulled out lifting you off Bucky’s softening cock to set you on to Steve’s waiting one. He easily slid inside of your ass stretching you wider sending pleasure to your clit. You instantly clamped around his shaft feeling his arms wrap around your body molding your back against his chest. His pace was slow lifting you an inch to drop you back down taking his time as Tony started to get hard watching your tits bounce. 

“You ready Steve?” Tony asks standing in front of your face his cock head swollen with need. Steve hooked one hand on either leg lifting you from the bed with your vagina open to him. Tony immediately slid inside of you moaning when you start milking him your body started to crave their rough sex. 

“You are such a needy little whore.” Steve whispers in your ear the insult making your clit throb with pleasure. Tony took your legs holding them high as both men drilled into your holes. Steve slid between your torso rubbing your clit until you came milking both cocks shamelessly. 

“Pum-,” You attempt but, your head rolled back against Steve’s chest as another orgasm shook your body violently. The men moaned loudly feeling your walls rhythmically clench with every orgasm. Tony was the first to finish inside your swollen walls pushing deep inside you to give Steve the stimulation he needed to finish. 

“I’m going to fill your tight asshole _____. Your so sexy like this full of our cum like the perfect toy you are.” Steve whispers in your ear drilling into your anus faster. “Say I want it Sir.” He demands. 

“I wa-,” You attempt your eyes fluttering closed on the brink of passing out again. “I want it.” You whimper your arms going to Tony’ shoulder for minimal support. Steve leaned down biting into your neck as he came. Your fingers dug into Tony’s shoulder trying to breath through the pain. They pulled out of your weak body caring you to the bed. Steve laid you down satisfied with how you looked covered in their cum. 

“Stephan is she ok?” Steve asks looking up at the doctor. Strange approached your body looking you over keeping his cool for now. 

“You should let her rest. I will keep watch to make sure she is ok when she wakes up.” Strange says planting his feet at the head of your bed. Steve felt a challenge to his authority over you but, he needed Strange to look at you medically, so he left it be opening the door for everyone to leave. 

The other men gather their clothes Bucky left first, then Thor, Tony, and Steve waited at the door looking at Stephan with a suspicious glare. Stephan held his hand over your body appearing to be feeling where your pain was, yet Steve was not convinced that is what that doctor had in mind. 

“Should I stay with you?” He asks getting a scowl from Stephan. 

“No unless you think I was an incompetent world-renowned surgeon. I think I can handle women with a little anal bleeding.” He retorts waiting for Steve to leave before he continued his assessment of your condition. 

Stephan heard the front door click shut after Steve, he waved his finger putting a fake reality in front of the security monitors. With total privacy Stephan used his magic to put you on your knees angling your arms above your head. Your head rolled to the side you had fallen asleep when everyone left. 

Stephan let you sleep walking around the bed to inspect every inch of your open body. Your breast where covered in purple and pink hickeys your nipples were slightly purple from Bucky’s rough sucking. Your anus and vaginal holes were gaping slighting making him hard in his robes. He removed the clothing climbs to the bed behind you getting between your open knees. He ran his injured hands over your plump ass pulling them apart to poke at your wet asshole. He pushed inside of you easily sliding halfway before your tight hole stopped him. He grunted pushing deeper until you moaned loudly in your sleep. He slid an inch out to push back inside his hips bucked against your cheeks filling the room with a slapping sound. 

“Even after taking 3 different rounds in this hole your still so tight.” Stephan bucks faster using a projection of himself to lick your clit making your ass tighten with pleasure. He moaned making the projection lick faster pushing his faster deeper into your wet cunt. 

“Fuck.” You cry out rocking against his rhythmic thrust as your orgasm spread through your body. Your eyes opened up shocked that something was inside of you. Your tired to move but, you were held in place at the mercy of the man pounding your asshole. 

His hand spread across your back sending magic through your body to intensify the orgasm. Your hold tightened but, just around the base of his cock. He pulled out wiping himself off then slammed into your wet pussy. He felt every inch of your walls contracted around his shaft milking him perfectly. 

“There we go.” He grunts thrusting to his hilt letting your magic filled body take over. You rocked yourself back and forth trying to get as much of him inside you. He pushed more magic through your body forcing an orgasm as his other self-switched between licking and sucking your clit. 

“Pumpkin!” You yell feeling like your body was in overdrive. Stephan let up on the magic but, kept the same rough pace so close to his orgasm. You whimper struggling against the magic restraints keeping you open to him. 

“Just a bit more.” He growls going faster chasing his release. His other projection sucked wildly at your clit fueled by Stephan’s desire. He came silently gritting his teeth pushing balls deep to make sure every drop was inside of you. The projection diapered leaving your clit with an odd tingling feeling. 

“I’ll tell the others to give you a day or two to actually rest. Do you need help going to your bedroom or the shower?” He asks waving the magic away letting you fall to the bed. 

“No, I just want to lay here for a moment.” You say curling up under the sheets on the bed to cover your naked body from him. He nodded at you picking up his clothes to rewrap himself. Once dressed he removed the fake screens on the cameras. 

“If you need any pain medication just ask Jarvis to get me. Have a good night ______.” Stephan says leaving you alone at last. You laid down on the mattress trying to will away how much you enjoyed being fucked like a doll by them. The only thig you wish was that Bruce would have been there. 

Bruce had been watching on the cameras fighting every cell in his body not to fight all the men off of you. The Hulk side of him hated seeing them take their turns but, laying there you had a satisfied smile on your face. Leading him to believe you might be getting used to this strange lifestyle.


	8. Your Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take more cock than you can handle. Leads to a surprise twist in your life.

Bruce spent the next two days gathering materials for your garden. He set the surprise up excited as he goes to get you from your room. His smile fades as Steve walks past him adjusting his pants from a visit with you. It made Bruce angry the way they treated you like an object even though it was what they hired you to do. 

Little did you know at least a million dollars was deposited into a secret account ever time you had sex giving you a nice paycheck when you decide you have had enough. He hesitated at your door not sure if you wanted company after a visit with him. He swallowed his jealousy knocking lightly to give you a since of privacy. 

When you answered the door Bruce practically growled at your appearance. Your normally clean hair was messy from Steve’s constant pulling or from behind on your back. You wore a black dress with thick straps covering your ampul chest but, it was tight leaving nothing to the imagination. The neckline barley coved fresh hickeys given by the Captain’s rough lips. 

“Bruce! I’m so happy to see you.” You run into his arms wrapping your arms around his neck shocking him for a second. He smiled wrapping his arms around your torso enjoying the feeling of your body molded against his. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He blurted unable to wait a moment longer. He pulled away taking your hand in his large one to lead you to the courtyard. You where over the moon about Bruce stopping by feeling like it had been a year since you had seen him. He opens the door for you proudly watching your reaction. 

“This is awesome.” You smile uncontrollably at the hard work he had put into the area just for you. He had laid the flower bed how you planned. Setting up soil and seed at every station giving you an opportunity to plant them yourself. In the middle he included a rock sitting area with benches and a small fountain already surrounded with your favorite flowers. 

“Your remembered I liked _____.” You almost cried walking over to smell the sweet peddles. The way you bent gave Bruce a view of your bare lips pink from the harsh sex you had with Steve. 

“Of course, I wanted everything to be perfect for you.” Bruce coughed walking up so he would avoid getting a boner at the slightest glimpse of you. You straightened giving him a thought full look before going around to the different seed packets to decide what to do first. 

“There is so much to choose from will you help me get to soil set up in this box?” You ask enthusiastically picking up one corner of the large soil bag. Bruce unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt laying it on a bench. 

“Not a problem.” He answered the white tank top he wore stretched over his toned stomach as he made his way to you lifting the bag effortlessly. You helped spread the soil around filling the box ¾ of the way to give the seeds a little depth but not enough contain the plants. 

“I want this box to have green beans and carrots. That one I want potatoes and tomatoes,” You went on and about the lay out of the plants. Unaware Bruce was staring at you with half closed eyes locked on to your cleavage peeking out every so often of your neckline. 

You hummed to yourself softly the feeling of fresh dirt between your fingers was freeing even with walls all around you. You dug four widespread holes dropping in a few carrot seeds. Then going to the opposite side, you made two holes knowing green beans need a bit more space. 

After a few hours your arms where a little sore from rearranging soil bags and rocks. You lounged on the bench taking in your hard work. Bruce sat down putting his arm around your shoulders his fingers lightly rubbed your arms. 

“You got your self-dirty.” Bruce teased pointing at your arms half covered with wet dirt. You laughed trying to rub some of it off managing to get dirtier. You sit back looking up at the sky a few birds chirped flying overhead able to get away from this place. 

“I should probably get a shower.” You chuckle leaning into his chest trying to distract yourself from your prison. You could feel his body adjust to take more of your weight his arms wrapped around your shoulder holding you slightly. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Bruce asked hesitantly unsure if you would be willing to after being with Steve. Your legs tightened at the thought of him hulking out again made your already sore cunt wet. 

“Sure, I could use the help scrubbing my back.” You say sultry climbing on his lap before he was able to get up. He was shocked at first looking from your lips to your eyes quizzically until you answered him by leaning froward. You kiss him softly his stubble rubbed against your chin and cheeks scratching you slightly. 

He moaned into your lips putting his hands on your thighs at first. You ground your hips into his able to feel his cock getting harder causing his pants zipper to rub your bare lips. Your hands weaved into his thick hair pulling lightly as your other hand tugged at his tank top. His hands moved to your ass cupping it firmly using your cheeks to grind your hips into his crotch harder. 

“What if we get a little dirtier out here first?” You offer breaking the kiss for a second. His eyes were half closed looking down at your breast squeezed into the dress. 

“You want to ride my big dick?” He asks his tone dropping a few octaves as another part of him starts to take over. Excitement shoots through you straight to you core when you notice his eyes turning green. You bite your lips rubbing yourself up and down on his lap teasing his growing cock further. 

“Yes, I want your cock so deep inside me I scream.” You blush moaning when his hands cup each of your butt cheeks spreading them apart the action made your dress ride up. Bruce moaned when his hand touched your naked skin. His fingers explored further south probing your wet entrance from behind. 

“Already wet ready to take me.” Bruce groaned lifting you slightly off his lap. “Unbutton my pants for me sweetheart I don’t want to take my hands off you for a second.” Bruce insisted holding you up. 

Your hands worked quickly undoing his button and zipper. His cock sprang free hitting your thigh with a light smack. He shimmed his pants down his legs slightly to give his penis more wiggle room. You fought the instinct to touch him holing your slightly dirty hands on his shoulders for balance as he set you on the head of his penis. 

You moan arching the more of him you take in your wet walls. He grunts once completely sheathed inside of your clenching body. He lifted you by your ass controlling your body in desperation. You did not mind letting him bounce you on his lap the head of his cock pushed against your cervix with every downward thrust. 

“Oh my god Bruce.” You whimpered feeling an orgasm start to build. He thrusted up into you impatiently impaling your body on his cock. Your legs clenched around his lap until Bruce stood suddenly forcing you deep on his penis your orgasm caused your walls to spasm. You came loudly as he walked towards a large grassy area. Every step pushed another way of pleasure from your core. 

Bruce wrapped an arm around your back cradling your head before lowering you both to the ground. He positioned you on your back giving him the opportunity to dill into you. He moved both hands to either side of your head laying his body over yours. This made your legs arch forward letting him hit your cervix with slight movements. 

“Oh, fuck.” He groans loudly starting to hump your body like a jack hammer. Your hands reached out to his wrists holding on to them to stop sliding in the grass. Your dress bunched up at your waist keeping your breast contained for now. You felt another orgasm start forming you turn your head noticing his arms started to swell his body turning green. 

You bite your bottom lip feeling him swell inside your body forcing your legs wider. His body grew 3 times larger than his original form causing his cock to get caught in your swollen cunt. Your eyes rolled from pleasure his cock rubbed every right spot at once. Making your body go into over drive you started cumming uncontrollably on his growing cock. 

He thrusted a few more times only managing to move your body back and forth on the grass. His grunts were animalistic before he released inside of your tight body flooding your womb with cum. Some of it spilled to the ground giving him a bit of lube to thrust inside of your already stretched walls. 

“You feel so good.” You moan rubbing your hands up and down his green arms. You could tell he had been restraining himself so he would not hurt you. He was starting to shrink back to his normal handsome self once he was halfway, he pulled out of your sore walls. He sat back on his heels picking up his glasses before he helped you up from the ground. 

He stopped holding you in place before him hair messy from him. You had not hesitated when he hulked making his heart squeeze with emotions you would not understand. He kissed you softly holding the back of your head tenderly. When you where released both of you got to work fixing your clothes. 

Your dress was in place but, the hulk had a deposited a large amount of cum inside you. Some of it started to leak out making you uncomfortable. Bruce picked up on your fidgeting getting you to your room quickly. 

“Did I hurt you? I knew I should have waited after Steve was here. He can be an asshole.” He babbles panic setting in when your hand kept going down to your thighs on the walk. You blush trying to walk around him to the shower. 

“No Bruce I promise if you ever hurt me. I will let you know immediately.” You swear but, he grabbed your arms keeping you in place to look him in the eye. 

“Why do you keep grabbing at yourself then. Please I just want to make sure you are ok _____.” He pleads lighting rubbing your wrists. You blush lightly trying to what to tell him. 

“You cum a lot when you in Hulk form. I’m just trying to make it to the showers before your cum reaches my ankles.” You laugh when he pulls away making him chuckle following you to the bathroom. He helped you with the dress unzipping it before removing his own clothes. 

Even after just having you he watched you disrobe trying to remember every curve of your breast, butt, and smiling satisfied face. You diapered behind the large shower walk turning on the water. One perk about this building is the instant water. Bruce gets in with you making complaint sounds at first about the heat. 

Bruce tried to hold his smile but, the multiple hickeys and bite marks on your breast from Steve made him livid. He could feel himself start to shake slightly from the effort of not getting angry. Instead he stepped forward holding you against his chest in the warm water. His head laid on your shoulder the beat of your heart slowed his anger. 

“I hate how they hurt you.” Bruce mummers making you blush. 

“They are not all bad. I promise it looks worse than it is most of the time. I’m getting used to each of your preferences.” You word carefully feeling him let you go to look at your face. 

“I’m not so sure that is a good thing _____. These men are not normal. They will push you to far one day. I just want you safe.” He insists running his hand up to your cheek. He kissed you in the stream of water for a moment. When he pulled away, he turned you around to scrub your back efficiently. 

His hands lathered your back with a luffa before he massaged you slowly working from the top of your back to your lower back. Your hands reach out touching the wall arching to let him massage a different angle. Your butt bumped his hips feeling his half hard member slip between your legs. 

He stopped not expecting the sudden sexual contact. You stilled for a moment deciding you where not that sore and should take his large cock as much as you could. You rubbed your self back and forth on his member feeling it grown to its full thick length. He grabbed your hips angling them before he slammed balls deep. Your arms bent not prepared for his strength. He went slow at first the water making it difficult to hold you properly. After the first few thrusts your arms trembled until they collapsed onto the wall. You fell forward but, Bruce stayed in place this position squeezed his cock perfectly. 

“Oh, fucking god so tight.” Bruce moaned his voice sounding distorted as his hands grew going to your shoulders to pull your further on his dick. 

“Bruce!” You scream feeling your walls stretch to the max he thrusted faster. Your put your arms in front of your head blocking it as he thrusts you into the wall. Your moans where drowned out by the Hulk’s own loud grunts. Your walls contracted around him uncontrollably cumming so much your legs threatened to give out. Each thrust made your whole-body shudder in pleasure the sensation was wearing on you quickly. Unfortunately for you since he had just cum less than an hour ago his stamina was higher making him hungrier to take your body like a savage. 

“Wait, Bruce it’s too much.” You whimper getting smashed into the wall by this massive monster of a man. Your face began to hurt from scrapping on the shower tile, yet he kept trying to fuck your overly stretched cunt. You reached back with one hand that was quickly snatched up by an over sized hand used to yank your body backwards. His free hand slammed on the wall making the wall shake as he leaves an impression. You whimper feeling him get bigger inside of you threatening to tear you open. You start thrashing trying to tell him you could not take another inch of him. 

“Stop!” You wail feeling his cock throb causing your body to bob lightly. He growls in response the sound shook the room. You stilled the realization you might be in danger ran through your mind. The Hulk was notorious for attacking the other Avengers on missions it is very possible he forgot you existed entirely and was using you like a true beast. 

He breathing was heavy, but it was slowing the hand on your arm let you go. Instead his arm wrapped around your stomach pulling you against him. He leaned down the action forced more of him inside your already sensitive walls. He sniffed you a few times his hand going to your breast squeezing them until you whimpered. 

“Bruce please your dick is to big right now.” You beg wigging on his member to get try working your self off of him. Instead it rubbed all the right spots sending your body into another orgasm. Your walls pulsed to strained to squeeze him properly. The Hulk liked the sensation using the hand around your waist to wiggle you back and forth causing your orgasm to skyrocket. 

“Ahh fuuck!” You scream out grabbing on too his hand for balance. Your body curled with every wave of pleasure. Every nerve firing at once used up the last of your energy. You went limb on his chest letting the water hit your face from exhaustion. Hulk seemed to register something was wrong with your lifeless body. The panic shook Bruce to the surface who when into action. He pulled out of you holding you up with one arm while he turned off the water. 

“Shit.” He whispered rushing you to the spare bedroom to dry you off. You were breathing, but it was shallow, what concerned him most of all was the blood coming from your entrance. He gulped going for more towels when he noticed the cum mixing in with the bright red liquid. 

Bruce was in the hallway when the front door opened. Steve charged in first his face set in a look that would kill Bruce if he could. Tony, Stephan, Thor, and Bucky trailed behind him looks of concern on their faces. Natasha was last to push her way through not waiting for an explanation as she pushed past the men immediately going to you. 

Steve shoved Bruce from the doorway looking at your bloody pass out body. The other men funneled into the room trying to get you conscience. Steve grabbed Bruce’s shirt lifting him slightly off the ground his anger caused him to shake slightly. 

“How the fuck did you do this? She trusted you!” Steve growled making Bruce flinch unable to meet his furious blue eyes. 

“She- we- I did- Look I lost control. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt her.” Bruce cried tears welling up in his eyes the longer you laid lifeless on the bed. Then you started jerking your head thrashed from side to side. 

“What is happening?” Natasha questions holding down your half dry arms. Stephan was already checking your vitals not sure what caused a sudden seizure. He caught your head lifting your lids to check your pupils. 

“Her eyes are blown like she took something. We need to get her to the medical unit now!” He ordered moving back as Thor stepped in scooping your naked body into his arms. Your head lulled backwards dangling for a second until he adjusted your torso to rest on his chest.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life begins

You wake up to the sound of beeping before you started coughing. Something was in your throat blocking your windpipe but, you were still getting air. You gaged making the machines start beeping louder. A door opened to your right Natasha rushed up going to your shoulder to hold you down. 

“Stay calm you have a tube in your throat. You have to relax so I can get it out.” She says holding you firmly. You gasp a few times trying to lay still while she worked on removing the object. She deflated the air bubble locking it in place then she slid it out carefully. 

You cough a few times with it out of you blinking as you look around the room. 

“What happened?” You ask hoarsely your voice feeling scratchy. Natasha sat down on the end of your bed. 

“What do you remember?” She questions her eyes scanned your face carefully. You think back blushing deeply when flashes of Bruce inside you came to mind. 

“I remember Bruce and the garden. Did something bad happen?” You ask surprised when she did not say “no” right away. 

“Well at first, we though he was to rough with you, but then your DNA started to change. To be honest we are not entirely sure what happened. You seemed to have changed we are not sure why.” She added giving you a halfhearted smile. 

“Changed how?” You question shaking from in panic your body was starting to heat up slightly. 

“The best way is to show you. Hold out your hand.” She instructed pulling a scalpel from her back pocket. You eerily thrusted your palm towards her not sure if you were going to like this experiment. In a blink she grabbed your fingers slicing your palm down the middle. You hiss in pain pulling away as your other hand come up curled in a fist ready to hit her. 

“Wait, look!” She urges pointing at your hands. Your brows knit together looking at your hand you watched in amazement. Your skin healed itself faster than she had cut you. Not even a drop of blood was visible on your skin though the scalpel held the evidence of the wound. 

“What the fuck did you people do to me?” You shriek getting up to inspect yourself. You patted each arm franticly then your chest down to your slightly rounded stomach. You froze had you gained weight? You open pull the neckline of the hospital gown getting a better view at your protruding lump on your abdomen. 

“Am I? How long have I been asleep?” You start to tear up meeting Natasha’s senser face she smiled slightly likely holding back her own feelings. 

“Almost 3 months. It took a while for your body to stabilize once it did, we notice you started healing at incredible rates then you started showing. Which leads us to believe it is the source of your powers.” She explains look at your stomach a longingly. 

“Wait, I thought I was on birth control?” You argue blinking in confusion. 

“Life finds away. Nothing is full proof and with so many different Superhero DNA injected inside of you it was hard to prevent everything. The good news is you are healthy now.” She reiterates standing up with another half-smile forced on her face. 

"I’m sure you are hungry or at least want a shower. Please follow me to your apartment.” She suggests opening the door to a larger medical area. You follow shocked that this was really happening. You a mother. Who exactly was the father? Your head dropped down to your stomach your hands smoothed the gown material over the small bump. 

You didn’t realize Natasha was leading you to a part of the head quarters you had never been before. She opened the door interrupting a loud conversation as she urges you in. You freeze seeing all the men in one place casually sitting on a massive round couch in a lounge area. 

Tony was closest to you his hair gelled to spike he turned getting up to his feet when he noticed you. Going to the right sat Bucky who stayed sitting giving you a warm smile an old friend would. Thor got up excitedly coming over to you his arms extending for a hug similar to the day you arrived at this strange place. 

“I’m so glad to see you walking around!” He boomed scooping you up in his large arms. He pinned your arms to your side leaving you a little breathless. You giggled enjoying his unexpected happiness. 

“Thor! Put her down she is in now condition for your massive gorilla arms around her.” Steve barked coming up behind him a protective tone to his voice. Thor sat you down winking at you as Steve wrapped his arm around you leading you towards round wall of doors. You catch Stephan Strange coming out of one of the door he smiled at you before Steve’s large chest blocked your vision. 

“I actually feel really good. Like I want to run or something.” You meet Steve understanding blue eyes. 

“I have a few ideas on how to wear you out, but first I want to show you your new place.” He smiled opening a door in between all the others. The front room had two couches now with a smaller table a single hallway in the middle of the back wall. It was dark until Steve turned on a few lights. You wondered to the hallway seeing 4 doors with an arch way on the left. The arch lead into the kitchen and a dinning room with a small table and 4 chairs. Other than that it had the same lay out, with a small herb garden in a misty window that let in light, but nothing else. 

“I like the plants.” You smile going over to the herbs seeing oregano, parsley, basil, and chives. 

“I insisted you needed them.” Bruce’s voice made you turn around instantly. You ran to him without thinking hugging his neck tightly. His response was to stand perfectly still his eyes locked with Steve’s darkening ones. Without a reciprocating hug you stepped away slightly looking at him confused. You noticed how he looked at Steve making you step away cautiously gaging what I was actually allowed to do. 

“Uh thank you. I hope to see the few plants we started before the incident.” You blush going past him to look at the other three rooms. The first one across from kitchen was a room like the sex room in the last apartment. This one had a bigger softer looking bed, but walls were bare like before. 

The room right next to that was the bathroom the rub had steps up to it and in it and the shower now had a seat. The tiles seemed warmer in this room than the others on your bare feet to dry them faster you assumed. With two doors left you hopped Steve long the angry look he had from you hugging Bruce. 

They both followed you watching with anticipation as you opened the last door on the right. You froze in the doorway reality hitting you in the face like bag of bricks. The room was decorated as a nursery with a rocking chair in front of you. A large mahogany crib took up most of the left back corner. A matching changing table took the right one with a small door that held a closet for the clothes. You felt large hand wrap around your waist resting on your bump his fingertips grazed my clit through the thin fabric. 

“Do you think the baby will like it?” Steve whispers against your neck making you shiver. You resisted the instant urge to get out from the cage of his arms. You took a few breaths gather your thoughts. 

“I’m sure it will love the room you all have provided us.” You bite out attempting to hide the bitterness in your tone. You never wanted to be a sex slave let alone pregnant with one of their babies. How would you explain them constantly visiting one after the other day in and day out. 

‘Mama who is my daddy?’ You hear a faint genderless kid voice float through your head making you sick. You jerk away from Steve running to the bathroom proceeding to projectile vomit in the toilet. Tony came in to check on you holding your hair lightly as he rubbed small circles on your back. 

“Do you need anything honey?” He asks softly unsure how to help you. 

“I need a shower.” You heave a last time emptying your stomach of acid that had built up while you where in a coma. Tony leave to give you a small bit of privacy. When you were alone you peeled the gown off your sweaty body climbing into the shower. You were silently grateful for the seat letting the cool water hit your skin brining your temperature down slightly. 

You ran your hand over your bump feel better in the water. What where you going to do with a baby or superpowers, and God for bit a superpower baby. You leaned back on the rock wall sighing while the water started to feel cold your body regulating itself. You got out finding a set of grey underwear and sweats with a towel waiting for you on the counter. You dry off slipping into the clothes leaving the damp towel on the counter. 

You exited the opened the door able to hear their soft mummers from the larger living room outside of your own. You got closer able to pick up on their conversation through the walls something I bet they did not expect like your fast healing abilities. 

“It’s not my fault she feels safe with me Steve.” Bruce argues earning a grown from the super soldier. 

“It is when you are the one that out her in a coma to begin with.” He snapped back. 

“We don’t know if he is the father Steve. We have all been with her in the last week or two we.” Bucky injected proving a point. 

“I say the father gets her permanently.” Steve suggests getting silence in return for a second. 

“What if that is not what she wants?” Bruce asks. 

“Have you really every taken that into consideration before? She made clear cried of distress when she first arrived.” Natasha piped up getting a few trues from the boys. 

“The baby will need a parent that can take care of all of it’s needs. If it already is affecting her body enough to give her powers who know what it can do once the little bug comes out.” Tony offers the sound of him taking a drink made you hiss. You blink not realizing you were right next to the living room wall. 

“I think she is out it is hard to hear through the concrete.” Steve says his footsteps where approaching fast giving you less than a second to get somewhere else. You thought of the kitchen before suddenly poof you were in front of the fridge right as the door opens. You quickly open the fridge trying to hide the excitement of your newfound teleportation. 

“_____?” Steve calls walking in to find you in the kitchen digging for sandwich fixings. “Do you feel better Darling?” He questions newly interested in your health. 

“I’m fine thank you. I just really need a roast beef sandwich or steak that sound amazing right now.” You confess closing the fridge so Jarvis could make it happen. You heard a slight hum you were not able to hear before with regular hearing. 

“I could cook your lunch for you.” He says with a smile forcing himself into the situation. You grab his arm stopping him in his tracks. He looked as surprised as you did his gaze switched between your hand and your calculating eyes. 

“I got it thank you.” You say an air of authority in your voice before you let him go. He squinted at you slightly visibly wanting to say something contradicting instead he nodded yes taking his leave. You hear the fridge stop humming going over to see both food you wanted as well as a cholate cake had been added. 

“Thank you for the cake Jarvis.” You smile getting a slice instead of a healthy meal. 

“You are quit welcome miss ______ from what I know about pregnant women they enjoy sweets.” His response made you feel sick again. That word in general was not sitting right with your brain. You couldn’t see the bump with these baggy sweats on making it even more surreal to be growing another human inside of yourself. 

You take the cake not sure if the old rules still applied after the new development. You decided to test the front door which slid open immediately. All of them looked at you then at the cake with a chuckle they stayed in their seats this time casually discussing missions together. 

“Has this been here the whole time?” You blurt looking around at all the other doors you assumed lead to each of their own individual living spaces. 

“Yes, we thought it would be best to have you closer in case you needed anything.” Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Why wasn’t I put here to begin with?” You frown taking another bite of cake to hide your souring mood. 

“It takes a lot to restrain ourselves from bending you over and fucking every hole on your body when your this close 24/7. Which is why I said you should bunk with Natasha instead of moving you in where anyone of us can just stroll into your room.” Bucky growled crossing his arms on the couch his metal arm looked like it had been buffed up recently giving it a small gleam in the light. 

“We decided you needed a support group not another cage.” Tony says firmly sipping a glass half full of scotch. 

“It’s a cage with different walls what is the difference?” Bucky throws back. 

“You can sleep in my room anytime you like.” Thor adds giving you a wink. 

“_____ and the baby need a safe environment.” Natasha says you notice she was sitting very close to Bruce the realization made a wave of anger wash over you. What had they been up to while you where asleep. Is that why he wouldn’t hug you earlier. 

“Which is what we have here. The safest place for you and this baby is right here with all of us. No one will ever hurt you again with all of us around to watch out for you.” Steve stands coming to stand next to you his hands going to your abdomen. 

“Bruce didn’t hurt me. I asked him to fuck me twice it’s not his fault it got a little out of hand.” You argue looking over at Bruce’s shame filled face. Natasha had her hand on his knee in comfort making your blood boil. 

“You didn’t see yourself after he was done with you ______. We were lucky you survived at all let alone come out with a beautiful baby on the way.” Steve boosts his hand rubbed slightly on your stomach making you shove him away squishing cake all over his white shirt. 

You started at his chillingly calm face looking at the cake stain. He met your eyes as he ripped the fabric off his body from the neckline down. When it was off his advanced towards you. You panicked unable to thinking properly before you ran to your room faster than you thought possible. 

In a few second you were surrounded by blankets you blink realizing you were safe until you heard footsteps charging down the hallway. You moved the blanket out of your vision as Steve grabbed your ankle yanking you down the bed. His strength caused your butt to slam into his hips bouncing your slightly. 

“You seem to have forgotten your place.” Steve says his voice was calm, yet his hands clawed at your sweatpants yanking them from your trembling body. It took no time to remove all of your clothes leaving you exposed to his angry eyes. He spread your legs around him leaving you open at his mercy. 

He leaned down sucking your nipple into his warm mouth. You wanted to fight instead your lean into his mouth pleasure radiated through your body. One hand ran from your breast down over your bump to your wet lips. He spread them rubbing your clit back and forth getting little coos from your parted lips. 

“I knew you missed me. Do you want to feel how much I’ve missed you _____.” He asks low blowing air along your wet nipple. He quickly worked his pants down his thighs letting his hard member hit your clit. He rubbed the head up and down your slit collecting your juices before popping just the head inside your tight entrance. 

He held back the instinct to pound your pussy until you screamed his name. Instead he leaned down sucking your nipples drawing out your pleasure. You moan loudly contracting around the head of his cock. You bucked slightly taking more of him wanting to relieve the needy feeling deep inside your core. 

“Ah ah wait a moment. Before you get all of this big cock you have to admit you want me.” He moans pulling back out to just having the head of his cock snuggly at your entrance. Your arms shot out around his torso trying to pull him closer. You needed what ever he had. You needed it now! Your legs locked around his hips forcing him deeper inside of you. 

“What the?” Steve questions unable to stop you from using him like a rag doll for a few seconds. He reached back prying one of your legs away from his body. Your strength was surprising to the both of you making Steve pull out of you. He flipped you to your stomach angling your knees, so they were trapped under your body. 

“If you cannot behave. I will have to restrain you.” He growled grabbing both of your arms as he yanked you back on his cock keeping just his head at your entrance. “Now beg like my good fucking slut.” Steve barks pushing in and out slightly. 

“Please.” You wiggle on his cock trying to take more of him. He pushed you away with your arms keeping you bouncing on the tip of his dick. Your core was aching for something inside of you. 

“Do it properly. You remember your training. I want my whore to sing when I fuck this tight cunt.” He commands putting both of your wrists in one of his using his free hand to push against your asshole. The feeling made you thrash needing to take something in either hole. You were to empty to fight any longer. 

“Please master fuck my pussy. I want to feel your cock inside me when I cum.” You beg arms thrashing trying to pull into you. He chuckles deep in his chest easing another inch inside of you. You arch trying to take more the slight stretch not enough to satisfy your need. 

“Deeper Steve. I need you to fuck me hard.” You cry on the verge of tears from the ache in your core. He moaned at your words giving you what you have been begging for. He dropped your arms taking your hips to brace himself. He slammed so deep inside the room filled with a smack sound then your loud moan. He was done holding back using ever ounce of his strength to drill himself inside your cunt. You laid your head against the blanket angling your body to squeeze his cock perfectly. 

“Fuck yes.” Steve growls slowing down to enjoy every inch of your contracting walls. Your arms stayed close to your head giving your back a nice dip every time he slammed balls deep inside you. This angle allowed him to hit every sensitive spot sending you over the edge. 

“Steve.” Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you moaned loudly. Your walls milked his member contracting in a perfect rhythm that sent him over the edge. His nailed dug into your skin as he released rope after rope of cum into your needy walls. He panted heavily not expecting to be so worn out by your sweet little pussy. 

You looked at him over your shoulder half expecting him to rearrange you for another round like he used to. Instead he pulled out collapsing on to the bed beside you catching his breath as he studied you. 

“You are a lot stronger now, faster too.” He noted running a hand through his damp hair. His torso shined with light sweat something that never happened before. 

“I’m not sure what all I can do now. Maybe we could do a test run tomorrow?” You offer exited to try teleportation again. Steve smiled happy to see you calm and motivated for the first time since being here with them. 

“Sure princess. I’m excited to see what you can do.” He smiled not knowing what exactly he was asking for. He sat up pulling the blankets away from the pillows to slid in patting the empty space next to him. You obey hesitantly a small voice inside saying you should fight him. With your head on your chest your mind raced with possibilities about your new powers.


	10. Anger Management

“So far you can run at 100 mph without breaking a sweat. You can lift 500 pounds easily. Your body heals at an incredible rate. This is amazing for being 5 months pregnant.” Stephan Strange says going over medical charts from a series of test to determine what powers the baby has given you. You had decided to keep some powers to yourself like the enhanced hearing, teleportation, and a few other surprises. 

“That’s almost as good as me.” Steve smirked yet his face held tension from the new situation. You were already hard to control on good days now with powers it would be impossible to keep you in the facility unless you wanted to be there. 

“She will be stronger than you by the end of the pregnancy. She beats her records everyday it is amazing.” Stephan explains giving your normal clothes back both of them stared as you changed. Your breasted had started to swell slightly your stomach protruding more each day. 

“Can I get something to eat?” You question wanting to be done with this process for today. Normally Steve would leave you alone for a few hours giving you time to teleport to the garden area. A bit of true freedom from them was the only thing keeping you sane these days. 

“Sure, I had a soup cooking that I wanted you to try. Won’t you please join me for lunch?” Steve asks before you could dart out of the room. He even held his arm out for you to take like it would be a romantic walk. Unable to see a way out of it you laced your arm with him allowing him to lead you to the common room. 

When you entered you immediately noticed how close Bruce and Natasha where standing. Bruce was the one that stepped away giving a friendly space barrier that wasn’t present before. He smiled weakly at you rubbing the back of his head awkwardly like you had caught him kissing her even though it appeared like a simple talk. Natasha was not as shy about the behavior she gave you a halfhearted smile putting her hand on his chest keeping the connection. 

“How was the check up today?” She asks the most excited about the little accident growing inside of you. 

“The baby is fine.” You say bluntly not wanting to indulge in her vicariously living through your experience at the moment. You tried to exit the room towards Steve’s door but, he stopped you wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“The baby is growing normally. _______ how ever is developing strength at an incredible rate.” Steve cooed boosting about you like you were doing this for him. 

“That’s great. You look amazing.” Bruce says blushing when Natasha gives him a stern look for a second. He coughs awkwardly averting his gaze away from your body. 

“We where just going out for a little while.” Natasha says her tone a little to sing-songy for your liking. You decided to be bold quickly slipping from Steve’s arms to stand before Bruce. 

“You have not been by to visit me in a while.” You say lowing your voice an octave your fingers running along his shoulder for a moment. 

“I -uh was not sure if I should.” Bruce gulps his eyes locked on to your lips. You stand on tip toes inching towards his mouth. 

“of course, you should. I have missed your large cock snug in my pussy.” Your voice sounded hypnotic echoing around the room slightly. Bruce grabbed you slamming his lips into yours hungrily. You moan into his mouth feeling his hands roam over your body before you where yanked away from him by an irate Steve. 

“That’s enough.” He dragged you to his apartment the last thing you saw was Bruce halfway hulked out before his door shut locking you in with the angry super soldier. Steve’s apartment had a rustic cabin feel to it. The living room, dining room, and kitchen where all connected in a large open floor plan with two doors on the far wall. One for the bathroom and one for his master bedroom where he had been keeping you for the past week. 

He had a large pot on the dining room table with two bowls sitting on opposite sides of the table. You keep your head held high your new powers giving you a since of control you had been missing for so long. 

“You clearly need an attitude readjustment.” Steve growled throwing you to the couch. You bounce on the cushion slightly watching him pace back and forth frustrated. 

“How are you going to punish me now that you can’t hurt me?” You challenge crossing your arms over your slightly tender breast. Steve stopped dead in his tracks staring at you menacingly until you shark into the couch a fraction of an inch. 

“I wanted to reward you with a gift but, you obviously do not deserve a fucking thing. I should throw you out on the streets once the baby is born.” Steve snarls stomping towards your shrinking figure in the couch. Your hands went over your bump in an attempt to protect it from being taken. 

“No please don’t take my baby. I’ll be good I swear.” You say frantic planning to teleport out of this place for good once you were alone. If he was willing to do something that cruel, he should never be around my child. 

“Oh, changed your tune really quick at least you are about it.” His eyes darted to your stomach softening the longer he stared. 

“I always wanted a baby. Just not with superheroes.” You frown feeling sick for a second. 

“Any other woman would beg to be in your position. They would gladly beg just to get on their knees for me. Speaking of it has been a while since I’ve stuffed that mouth full.” He smirked unbuttoning his jeans to release his already hard cock making your mouth water slightly. 

You try to look like you where not enjoying the sight of his large cock hard just for you as you willingly crawl to your knees in front of him. Steve seemed baffled by your behavior watching as you take the base of his cock in your hand popping his head into your warms mouth going slack so he could control your movement like he enjoys. 

He slides his hand through your hair using it to glid your wet tongue up and down his throbbing shaft. Your hands move to his hips holding on to the belt loops of his jeans. Taking short breaths through your nose you take more of his hitting the base of his cock. You feel the warmth of his balls on your chin before he slides out a few inches repeating the movement until he let out a loud moan. 

“This mouth is something special.” He bites his lip shoving his cock to the back of your throat. You thrash slightly gagging on his thick member. His free hand wrapped around your left wrist clicking a slight metal bracelet in place. Immediately you felt drained like your energy was taken away suddenly. Your eye flicked from his stomach to the bracelet on your arm. You tried to pull away only to get shoved further on his cock. He started to use his hips thrusting harder between your sore jaws. 

“Not so strong now are you. This should control you rapidly growing powers.” He growls thrusting faster. You gag as lines of saliva rolled down your chin as tears started to form in your eyes. 

“No more mystery portal trips.” He pushed further down your throat cutting off your airway. Your eyes shoot up to his surprised that he knew about that after you had been so carful to look for cameras. 

“Your back to being my little sex toy. I might as well move you into here so you I can keep one of your holes filled at all times.” He moans watching your face turn a bright shade of pink. He came down your throat the feeling of your body naturally sucking on his cock for air to much. He released your head allowing you to fall to the floor gasping while you glared up at him. 

“I was going to my garden jealous prick!” You say wiping spit from your face. Steve grabbed your arm yanking you to your feet to meet his eyes. You swallowed the small amount of spit in your mouth feeling it suddenly go dry from the rage on his face. 

“Even with the taste of my cum on your tongue you think you can talk to me like that. I am trying to do everything I can for you and your unborn bastard child. Perhaps you need a reminder why you don’t know whose baby is growing inside of you.” He smiled menacingly. He dragged you to the bedroom laying you in the middle of the bed taking his belt from his pants. Then he tied our wrist to his headboard trapping you at his mercy. 

He went around the round the bed sending text to a few members of the team. He yanked your clothes off running his hands over your stomach. He seemed mesmerized by your baby bump until his head suddenly dropped. His tongue spread your low lips open licking wildly at your clit. Your legs spasm around his head thrusting up at the pleasure. 

His bedroom door open right as you moan loudly fighting off an orgasm from the frantic licking. You peaked over his head seeing Thor and James enter with smiles. Your body thrusted involuntarily at his face enjoying how the new men’s eyes locked onto your giggling breast. 

“I want the next taste of her sweat pussy.” Thor moans pulling his shirt off his attention focused on your tits. Your eyes roam over his chiseled chest gasping when he leans down to suck your nipples into his mouth. 

James took his time removing his clothes then folding them as he watched you get ravaged by the two large men. Your face contorted with the building pleasure the sight was enough to get him hard knowing you where close. He walks to your right side noticing the bracelet on your wrist trapped by the belt. 

He had told Steve it was not a good idea to limit your powers even if you got out od hand. The feeling of hopelessness usually leads to bitterness and anger towards the one that made you feel that way. He was tempted to take it off while Steve was distracted until your loud moan derailed his train of thought. Steve ate you out widely lapping at your juices until you were a quivering mess. 

“Wait.” Steve asks climbing off the bed to. He went to the belt undoing it to grab a hold of your wrist using them to turn your body over forcing you on your knees. A large amount of your weight rested on your wrists giving him control. 

He nodded signaling Thor to take his place between your widespread knees. His hard cock hit your lips as Thor’s poked at your entrance sliding in a few inches. You moaned allowing Steve to pop the head of his dick in your mouth. He leaned back letting Thor’s thrusts push your mouth further on his cock. Your jaw stretched wider to accommodate his girth. He held your hand over your head gravity kept you swinging with every deep thrust. 

“Look at those sweet tits.” He moans pinching your sensitive nipples. Each time he pulled your walls clenched Thor’s cock. You could barely tell whose hands were whose as they suffocated you with pleasure. You look up at Steve’s dark eyes feeling him hit the back of your throat caused tears to blur your vision. He put both of your wrist in one hand the free one weaved into your hair pulling it tightly to use your mouth aggressively. 

“You have gotten tighter since you got pregnant.” Thor moans thrusting franticly large hand dug into our waist. James cupped both of your breast the pleasure went straight to your core. You came around his cock sending him over the edge inside your spasming walls. 

“Odin’s beard your feel so good.” He pants rubbing small circles on your hips. 

“You going to sit there all day?” James asks irritated he had to wait so long to be inside of you. Steve continued to fuck your face enjoying the gush of saliva that ran down your chin ever time he bottomed out in your throat. 

Thor pulled out of you flopping down beside you to push his hand between your legs. It felt uncomfortable until he started a light electric buzz on your clit. You moaned around Steve’s hardening cock allowing him to sink deeper cutting off your airway. Steve moaned pushing deeper widening your sore jaw. James climbed on the bed he kicked your knees closed around Thor’s hand intensifying the electric feeling to your core. James pushed all the way inside of you not giving a second to adjust. He bumped a few more times then pulled out covered in mixed juices. 

“Hold her tight little brother.” He chuckled light as he pushed the tip of his cock in your asshole. Your eyes bulged from the lack of oxygen your face turning red from the pain. You thrashed in their hold snapping Steve out of his blow job induced trance. He pulled out an inch allowing you to breath through your nose heavily. 

Thor turned up the electricity forcing an orgasm to blossom to quickly. You moaned around Steve tears streaming down your face the harder you fought the pleasure. James pushed deeper to the base of his cock wiggling slightly to adjust to your contracting anus. 

“It almost feels as tight as the first time.” James grunts pulling out halfway to slam back inside. He never was a gentle man even pregnant he was relentless in your asshole. The constant vibrating on your clit forced you to relax allowing him to pound faster. Your will broke as an orgasm tore through your body. Every limb shook at the same time causing both men inside of you to moan simultaneously. 

“You are going to take another load of cum down your throat.” Steve growls through clenched teeth. He dropped your wrist letting you putt weight on them to grab your head with both hands using it as a flesh light. 

“Fucking slut. Take that cock!” James cheers Steve on slapping your ass hard enough to leave a handprint. Thor sucks on your breast greedily mesmerized by how big and purple they get the harder he sucked. 

James started to thrust wildly his finger dig into your skin painfully. Steve shoves his cock to the back of your throat. He forced you to deep throat him his balls hit your chin over and over. You gagged on him feeling James slam all the way inside of you when he released thick ropes of cum into your anus. 

Thankfully Steve was close behind him coming down your throat for the second time that day. He had proved his point. You where nothing more than a sex object to these men. James pulled out first climbing off the bed to get dressed. 

Thor played with your clit and nipples a few moments longer before he also climbed off to get dressed. Steve stayed inside of your mouth forcing your head back to look at his dark eyes. He looked deranged like this. He waited for his cock to soften before he pulled out not moving from his spot on the bed. He forced you to retreat from him submitting to the old ways. 

“If you stay a good girl, I will take the bracelet off _____. I expect you to cooperate now.” Steve says with a smirk watching you scamper out of the room for your clothes.


	11. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the delivery.

True to his word Steve moved you into his apartment using you like a sex toy day in and out unless he was on a mission. Months of this left you exhausted most nights. You usually passed out as soon as Steve pulled out of you. You had hardly noticed how your stomach swelled passed your feet squishing your organs. The last checkup you had Stephan said you were ready to deliver any day now. 

After the nightly fuck fest Steve cuddled next to you his arm wrapped securely around your waist over the baby bump. You were restless your back had started aching during sex the feeling getting worse the longer you stayed still. Steve had yet to remove the bracelet which might be the cause of your pain. You look over at him hearing a light snore as you look at his thumb close by the bracelet scanner. 

Your heart raced as a planned formed in your head but, you had to be careful not to wake him. You moved towards his open hand slowly adjusting the scanner against his skin until you felt the metal slide off your wrist. You almost cried out in joy a surge of adrenaline ran through your body as you thought about the common room. You teleported there instantly making you laugh out loud until a gushing water substance started pouring down your legs. 

The pain increased 10-fold almost knocking you to your knees. You held onto your stomach realizing your water broke. You stumbled to the closest couch sitting down as a wave of pain forced a scream from your throat. Thor, Steve, and Bruce ran out of their rooms at the same time all wearing different expressions of shock. Steve zeroed in on you his fist curled around the bracelet you left on the bed next to him. He stormed over to you lifting you off the couch. 

“Get Strange in the delivery room ASAP.” Steve order whoever was listening before carrying you out of the room. Once alone his features darkened in rage his hand tightened on your body digging his fingernails into your skin. “You tried to run away.” You were too scared to answer unsure what the consequences would be. Another wave of pain made you squirm in his arms something inside was telling you to squeeze your stomach muscles. Your hands dug into his shoulder trying to fight the feeling as he got closer to the delivery room. 

“I need to push!” Your yell fills the hallway making him run faster. In an instant he was laying you down on a plush hospital bed. He worked you soaked clothes off your body pushing two fingers inside of you to check your dilation. 

“Oh Jesus it’s coming already.” Steve said his anger replaced with urgency for the situation. Stranger’s magic portal appeared in the corner before he stepped through already in his hospital attire. 

“I’ll take it from here Steve.” Stephan projected three of himself to start preparing the room for the new arrival. Steve pulled out of you stepping away so the doctor to work properly. “Get by her head to hold her hand.” Strange orders Steve. Your face was pouring down sweat as another wave of pain takes over. Your legs widen naturally coming up as your stomach muscles contract trying to push the baby out. Stephan reaches inside feeling the baby already past your cervix. 

“______ just a few more pushes.” He instructs holding your hand. Another contraction makes you scream the pressure like nothing you had ever experienced before. Your head fell backwards sweat made your hair stick to your forehead. 

“You are doing great _____.” Steve coached rubbing small circles along your hand. You look up at the ceiling feeling nothing but, pain radiate through every limb. 

“Fuck!” You scream pushing as hard as possible your legs contracted. You squeeze Steve’s hand so hard he winced slightly. You screamed for what felt like 30 minutes then suddenly the pressure was gone. You panted heavily looking down at the bay in Stephan’s hands. He looked concerned for a second until the little wiggle baby started to wail at the top of its lungs. 

“It’s a girl.” Stephan smiles as astro-version of himself brings him a towel to clean her off. You smiled hearing her healthy lungs. Stephan brings her to you setting her on your bare chest forming a bond between you. Then another wave of pain hit making you grind your teeth. 

“Take the baby!” You growl to Steve grabbing on to the hospital bed bars. Another wave forced you to scream this time bring Stephan back between your legs. He checked you laughing lightly as he made more of himself to prepare another bed. 

“You have another one on the way.” He says astonished. Thankfully, you only had to push twice before the next one slid into Stephan’s expert hands. Steve rocked the girl lightly hushing her growing cries for you. 

“What is it?” Steve asks excitedly going over to you as Stephan brings the baby to your chest to bond. 

“This one is a boy. Should be easy to tell them apart.” He smiles wiping the baby off where he was not laid on you. You reached out for your daughter holding both children tightly against your chest. Stephan took care of the placentas making sure there were no more surprise babies. 

“Why didn’t you know there was two of them?” Steve asks suspiciously at Strange his guard had been up for a while now about the “good” doctor. 

“Some time they can hide behind each other in the womb. It is uncommon now a days with advanced technology but, apparently one of these little one managed to be evasive. Now how is are you doing _____?” Stephan asks once he was finished cleaning up. The other versions of himself in the room continued to prepare beds for the extra baby. 

“I don’t feel any different than before. Well like a huge weight has been lifted off of my stomach but, nothing super powery like before.” You explain looking at each of the children’s faces. Their eyes were still closed tightly as they wiggle and whimpered in your arms. 

“I’ll go get the others.” Steve says excitedly leaving the room. Stephan came around to your right holding his hands out for your daughter. You hesitate for a second giving him the small child before you focus on your son nuzzling your chest. 

“He is hungry.” An astro-Stephan explains helping you with the latching process as the real Stephan gives your daughter her first check up and round of shots. Your heart breaks hearing her little cries making you all so happy to have her back in your arms once he was done. He did the same with your son giving the girl time to eat on your other breast. 

By the time both babies were weighed, fed, changed, and cleaned the team had stated filling up the delivery room. Both babies had a light patch of dark hair on top the boy had slightly more. He was also a little bigger than his sister even though she had longer limbs. They were perfect in every way you cared little who the father was just that they stayed healthy. 

“They don’t really look like any of you in particular.” You mention getting several nods in agreement. Natasha looked at you enviously her hand played with her shirt as she struggled to ask to hold one of the babies. 

“_____ may I, I mean, could I, would it be alright?” She fumbled her eyes locked onto your daughter. 

“You can hold her.” You smile halfhearted after all this woman was one of the reason Bruce was staying away from you now. She carefully lifts the girl from your chest rocking her ever so gently as she hummed a wordless tune. The boys took their turns looking over the babies before taking a place along the walls to be out of the way. 

“So how will be know who the father is?” Thor asks leaning over the bed as he inspects your son sleeping on your chest. 

“Their mine.” Stephan says loudly staking claim to the infants. You looked at him baffled for a second. He was the least involved with you most of the time but, every time he had taken you, he insisted you belonged to him above anyone else. 

“How long have you known?” Steve growls irritably forming his hands into fists. 

“I tested one of the babies when she was still in the comma.” Stephan explains walking past Steve like he was nothing. He took his place next to me and Natasha holding his daughter. 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Tony questions crossing his arms almost as angry as Steve but, it was because he had not known about the secret earlier than everyone else. 

“There are somethings that are better kept hidden until it’s to late to change.” Stephan directed at Steve giving him a squinted eyed look almost a challenge. 

“So now what you think you are just going to take _____ for yourself?” Steve growls taking a step towards the calm Doctor. Natasha turned away putting distance between Steve and your daughter. You tucked your son closer into your arms not sure what Steve was capable of. 

“No, in fact, I think _____ and the children should go back to their own space. As a doctor I’m saying she needs time to rest before she can handle even giving you a blowjob let alone your rough sex. After the children are a couple of months old more on a routine you can go back to playing house.” Stephan threw the last words at him knowing Steve was using you to make up for a life he missed as a super soldier. 

“Fuck you.” Steve spits storming past Thor and James next to the doorway. You relaxed for now feeling safe with the little bit of freedom. Bruce walked up cautiously he examined the boy in your arms smiling at the sleeping child. 

“Have you decided on a name?” He asks meeting your eyes. You look at Stephan seeing him looking at you with anticipation. 

“What about Olive and Henry?” You offer liking how they sounded. 

“I like those. May I have my son?” Stephan smiles reaching for the baby you were holding tightly. You struggled to let him go immediately looking between the two infants as they were walked around the room. 

“You look so worried already.” Bruce chuckled bring you out of the protective trance to look at his playful eyes. 

“I feel like they could cry at any minute.” You confess making Bruce laugh harder. 

“They are going to cry for the rest of their lives. All you can do is try to help them through the pain.” He offers going to steal your daughter from Natasha. 

The first couple of weeks were exhausting with little to no sleep. You were actually grateful to be surrounded by the super humans able to help in between you passing out. Stephan came over regularly to help with the children he never seemed interested in you personally other than to ask about your health. 

You were so tired you had no time to test if your powers where still activated after having the children. So far, they did not show signs of supernatural abilities. Stephan noticed they were growing faster than he had anticipated for the first 6 weeks. Which did not concern you as long as they stayed healthy. 

You currently sit in the nursery rocking chair both infants getting their full of milk before Stephan takes them to burp them before bed. You hum “Go to sleep” to them watching their mouths stop moving as they passed out. You giggle enjoying the small things of motherhood as Stephan takes Henry first. Once both babies asleep you checked on them one more time then leave the room closing the door quietly. 

“She is still breast feeding.” You hear Stephan say his voice sounded irritable. 

“She will be doing that for god knows how long. She is here getting paid to be on my cock as much as I fucking want. I have waited long enough. I want her now.” Steve growls back his words made your stomach clench. 

“You are not going to act like this with my children down the hall sleeping.” Stephan throws back his voice growing louder. You quickly go into the kitchen breaking up the heated conversation. Both men look at you before Stephan tried to step in front of you to block you from Steve view. 

“______ go back with the children.” He orders protectively. You step around him standing between the two monstrous men a soft hand on each of their chest. 

“Stop it both of you before they wake up!” I demand pushing slightly against their chests. You look at Stepan first. “I’m not a little flower that is going to break. I’ll be fine.” Then you turned to glare at Steve. “And you, Stephan is right I have to be back here within 2-3 hours to feed them again.” Steve grabbed your arm dragging you towards the front door. 

“Then let’s stop wasting time.” He grunts taking you to his apartment. He doesn’t stop until he throws you on his bed locking the bedroom door behind him. You swallow a large amount of nervous energy looking at Steve over your knees. The maternity dress you where wearing made it easier to breast feed. The fabric had fallen to the bed showing off your lower lips to the hungry Avenger. His eyes roamed your body taking in the new details like your swollen breast. 

“Take the dress off. You have lost all that baby weight I want to see every inch of you.” He moans desperately ripping off his own clothes. You stand shyly slipping the dress over your head letting it fall to the floor. You keep your eyes forwards not expecting much after just having twins. Sometimes the body gets devastated by the miracle of childbirth. 

Steve licked his lips looking over you his hands reached out cupping your sensitive breast. You moan from the simple contact closing your eyes. Able to feel his fingertips roam from your breast down your mound teasing the skin. You quiver from the smallest feeling of his warm hands. He was ready to bend you over the moment he saw you before but now seeing you so needy for just him gave him a wicked idea. 

“I bet your soaking wet right now ready to take my big cock in your needy pussy.” His words make you shiver feeling his breath brushing on your collarbone. His finger moved along your back over your shoulders down your hips everywhere but, were you wanted them. 

“Already shaking from my touch. Such a needy girl you are. Have you missed me?” He whispers in your ear before he planted a soft kiss on your neck. 

“Please Steve, I have not had anything inside of me in weeks I need something.” You whimper fighting the urge to open your eyes and take control. He grabbed a fist full of your hair yanking your back against his body. 

“They why did you try to run away from me?” He questions still seeking answers form when you were imprisoned in this place. 

“I needed space to feel free! I hate being a prisoner here. I wanted somewhere I could be myself. Like my garden, please try to understand.” You beg feeling his hand lighten the hold on your hair. His other hand wondered to your butt cheeks squeezing them painfully before releasing you. 

“I understand. The real question is are you going to behave for me now?” He asks slapping your other cheek moving you a few inches away from the bed. 

“You know what I want to hear _____.” He says pulling away from you. You growl in frustration feeling his hands on your waist as his knees touch yours from behind. Steve positioned himself behind you giving him a perfect view of your ample but cheeks. He moved his right hand to the middle of your back pushing you over slightly until your pink lips were visible under your ass. 

You wiggle anticipating him to touch your aching cunt at least once. Instead, he slaps your ass hard making you yelp in surprise. He uses your hips to pull you backward onto his hard member teasing your lips with the tip. 

“I’m waiting _____.” He moans low in his chest holding your body just above his aching cock. You wiggle struggling against his firm hands keeping you from just sheathing yourself on him. 

“Please Steve, fuck me until I can’t move. I need your dick inside of me making me cum for hours.” You ramble unsure what actually worked but in a split second you were impaled on his shaft. 

“There’s my needy littler slut.” He chuckles using your hips to keep you bouncing on his shaft. Each thrust slammed against your cervix sending waves of pleasure straight to your core. Your body shook violently from the first orgasm. Your walls squeezed his cock so hard he almost came right then and there. Instead, he sat you down on his cock giving him time to savor every rhythmic squeeze. 

He stood up still inside you guiding your body around to shove your face into the mattress. The new angle made you cry out in pleasure feeling your walls tighten around him. He pulled out an inch slamming back into you wildly. He had missed you more than he anticipated unable to hold back any longer he came deep inside of you. After a few second you wiggled trying to get out from under him. 

“Don’t you fucking move. I’m not done with your tight cunt yet.” He growls using his legs to push you to the middle of the bed. He positioned your legs around his spreading them wide before he leans over your trapping you against his forearms. He was so deep you weren’t sure how he was going to thrust until he started bucking into you rocking your shoulders into his arms. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head in ecstasy from every small movement. Your walls spasmed around him each thrust drew out your orgasm. His head dropped against your allowing you to hear every curse as he thrusted faster. 

Your wails of pleasure filled the room coaxing him on. He dropped to his elbows arching your back further against his chest. Your ass was snug against his hips with each short thrust in this position. One hand snaked into your hair yanking your head to the side so he could see your face when you scream his name. 

“You like being my cock sleeve uh? You like my dick deep inside your tight wet cunt!” He asks watching your face twist in pleasure from his filthy words. He pulls your hair harder getting your attention between thrusts. “Answer me!” 

“I love the way you fuck me!” You scream coming undone on his shaft. Your body spasmed shaking as you clenched around him. He moans with you the feeling your body draw out his own orgasm. He bucks a few more times slamming as far inside of you as possible as he pants heavily. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispers giving you a second of softness. Then he pulls out of you leaving you covered in cum as he went to the bathroom to clean up. “Better get back to your babies. I’m sure they have missed you too.” He calls down the hallway closing the door to dismiss you. 

You laid there for a moment not sure how to feel about the amazing sex yet heartless nature Steve provides.


	12. The children are growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decide its time for the kids to get placed somewhere that they will not hurt anyone.

After a few months of this life seemed to continue apparently normal with two new additions. You had a residual strength increase but, a noticeable drop from when you were pregnant with the twins. The children on the other hand grew at a rapid rate time seem to affect them differently. They should have been only a few months old already looking almost 2 years old.  


The group was sitting in the lounge area watching the kids play in the middle of the room. You sit on the floor with Henry between your legs. Olive was stacking blocks close to Stephan’s feet. The other Avengers piled around the room in various locations.  


“They are growing at an alarming rate.” Tony says crossing his arms. The other nodded in agreement.  


“They will need their own place to grow soon. They can not stay here forever.” Stephan says meeting your worried eyes.  


“They are barley 6 months old you can’t take my children from me so soon.” You argue instinctively wrapping an arm around Henry wiggling in front of you.  


“______ soon they might be tearing this place apart they have already trashed their nursery more times that I can count.” Tony point out irritated about the constant building renovations.  


“They will learn to control it.” You throw back.  


“They have to learn what they can do first.” Stephan stands up taking over the conversation. “I have a place for them. You can visit anytime you like but, it is dangerous for you to stay for long periods of time.”  


“Then how the hell is it safe for our kids?” You question angrily.  


“Because time acts differently in this realm. I can teach them I that I can and when they are ready, they can be reintroduced into this fragile world.” Stephan offers look around for any disapproving look other than yours.  


“I will not stand by and let you give me a few hours with my kids at a time.” You snarl rage building faster than could comprehend. A hand touched your shoulder trying to calm you down you turn your rage towards Bruce’s kind face.  


“We all want what is best for the kids. They can barley be kept in the building and if anyone like Hydra or worse got a hold of your babies they could really hurt people _____.” He explains his calm voice soothing your heated rage.  


“I can’t just let you take them.” You cry tears starting to run down your cheeks. You try your best to scoop up the squirming children unwilling to sit still for a second. Henry pushed your arm away a little to hard leaving a small hand shaped bruise on your arm.  


“Damn it ____ if they get any bigger, they might kill you on accident and I,” He caught himself looking around. “We will not let them hurt you or anyone else. We already decided Stephan is going to take them today before they break another one of your bones.” Steve growls not liking when you were hurt even if it was by innocent activities like playing a little too rough with Olive 2 days ago.  


“I want to go with them at least to say goodbye until tomorrow.” You insist stepping up to Steve defiantly. His face contorts giving you a stern stare before agreeing with an eye roll.  


“Fine I’m going with you.” Steve smirk when your defiant smile drops to a frown.  


“Anyone else coming?” Stephan asks walking to an unoccupied wall on the other side of the room.  


“I’m always up for an adventure.” Thor smiles picking up Olive to balance on his hip. Natalie scooped Henry up deciding for Bruce that they would be tagging along as well.  


“Perfect let not waist anymore time.” Stephan says opening a portal to a purple light that faintly smelled of lavender. He stepped through first motioning for us to follow before the door collapsed.  


This place was almost incomprehensible the sky was made up of lavender field swaying lightly in a silent breeze. They moved so quickly they resembled water in a hypnotic way. They ground was solid flat with no definition yet ever step felt like you were fighting up hill. In front of the group was a small cabin with a few trees out front oddly placed on the flat surface reaching into the lavender sky.  


The children where the most intrigued by the sky each other them unable to look away. We made our way to the cabin. The inside had main area 2 rooms with a bathroom to share. One room had bunkbeds while the other had one massive kind size bed. You and Stephan were the last ones in the master bedroom once the others were out of ear shot, he come up right behind you.  


“When you are here you are mine. Remember it is my children you held in your womb for those months. While I am away do not forget who really owns you _____.” He whispers in your ear wrapping a hand around your throat light squeezing to prove his point before he let you go returning to the others.  


“Why does this place feel off?” Bruce asks the sound of his question vibration around the walls.  


“It is a dream realm allowing the children endless possibilities to explore. Outside of this bubble I created I will teach them how to control their increasing strength and any other powers they might develop. Watch set them down.” He instructed.  


As soon as they hit the ground, they started floating flying all over the place like birds. Your instinct was to catch them or be ready for when they fell instead you were lifted into the air as well.  


“Oh, this is weird.” You admit feeling seas sick from the lack of balance. Thor pushed off the ground flying trying to reach the lavender field above finding them moving further away the harder he tried.  


“It’s an allusion to help them sleep at night with out their mother.” Stephan explains making Thor chuckle for a minute before his attention was distracted elsewhere. You stayed next to the children their small cries of joy made you smile wide.  


“Are you satisfied _____? Do you trust I can keep our children safe here?” Stephan asks floating next to you his cape behind him floating around the children affectionately.  


“I think this will be a good place for them to develop further but, as a mother, no place is ever going to be safe enough for my children.” You chuckle lightly holding Olive close for a second. She wiggles away zooming after Henry towards one of the trees.  


“Time to say goodbye, I have to begin their training immediately. You can come check on them tomorrow.” Stephan insists turning away before you could protest further. A hand grabs your ankle yanking you to the ground in front of Steve. You avoided his darkening eyes sure he was eager to depart from this place alone with you.  


“I’ll just be a moment.” You insist pushing away from Steve irritated by how close behind you he stayed. You noticed Bruce and Natasha playing with the kids close to the house. Catching up you squatted down giving them both hugs and kisses.  


“I have to go for now but, Daddy will be here, and I can see you any time.” You explain making them frown holding on to your legs tightly.  


“No go!” They protest digging into your skin painfully. Both of them had unimaginable strength plus a variety of powers unique to each child. You hoped Stephan could teach them to use these attributes to help people.  


“Don’t cry babies. I’m just a portal away. I can be here in a second if you really need me but, you are getting bigger and stronger than you are supposed to right now. Daddy says this place will help you both grow to be strong like your Aunts and Uncles.” You smile patting their heads. Trying to memorize their constantly changing faces. One minute wrapped in blankets barley fitting in your arms now about to be ripped from them.  


You tried not to cry as you turned away leaving them with Strange. He swore you would be allowed to see them daily if not more but, hours of exposure in this realm to a normal human would be detrimental to its molecules. You wave goodbye to the kids one last time before the portal closes trapping you in the Avenger headquarters once more. Steve’s hand on your shoulder made you shiver looking up at his smirking face.  


“That place was crazy.” Thor laughs heading towards his own apartment to think about what other realms he did not have access to. `You looked to Bruce for help pleading with him to tell Steve “Not now.” or something. Instead, he watched Steve drag you off to his bedroom already licking his lips with ideas of how to use you during all this new free time. 

Your wrists and knees were locked in place forcing you in a doggy position with a special twist to allow two people access to your holes at once. A device held your teeth open wider by rubber guards. While you waited for the others Steve positioned a vibrator deep inside of you to get you naturally lubed for the train you were about to receive.  


Your nipples were clamped in a painfully erotic way every small movement sent a shiver down your spine. You had already cum three times working on number four when you heard the bedroom door behind you open up.  


“Wow Steve you were not kidding.” James moans coming up behind you first rubbing his cold hand up and down your soaking wet lips. Your legs tried to close in pleasure unable to clench around the vibrator properly.  


“I wanted her first night back to be memorable.” Steve says coming over to your red face. You looked up at him the best you could distracted when he opens his fly shoving his hard member into your throat. You gagged at first trying to close your mouth the guard holding you wide enough to take more of his throbbing member.  


You felt James’s cold fingers push your juices into your asshole stretching you with three fingers. Your protest sent vibrations through Steve’s member. James pulled out replacing his fingers with his member. Tony took the opportunity to slide underneath you pulling the vibrator out to immediately fill you with his cock.  


You body climaxed on them clenching them men with all your might finally full to the brim. Tony placed with your breast taking the claps off to suck on your sensitive swollen nipples. Your body jerk around from each man’s rhythm lose in the sensation your close your eyes cumming again and again.  


“My cum slut loves to be full of cock, don’t you?” Steve asks slapping your face hard when you don’t respond right away. You moan yes which was lost in the faster he thrusts into your throat. James dilled your ass spreading your cheeks wide to watch your shaft disappear into your tight hole.  


“Still has a tight asshole. Fuck gonna make me cum to fast.” James growls digging his fingers into your ass cheeks he slapped into you harder his hips snapping so hard the other had to stop. He came inside of you with a deep moan sheathing himself balls deep before he pulled out to relax in the corner.  


Tony started he deep slow pace again the feeling of your spasming walls was close to send him over the edge. Thor replace James his cock stretching you wider causing pain to straighten your spine. Steve shoved his cock deep inside of you resting his balls on your chin. You gag the action brining tears to your eyes.  


“Holy fuck she squeezes so tight.” Tony groans hoping Steve doesn’t stop choking you any time soon. With a grunt Steve came down your throat watching your face redden every second he was deep inside. Tony was quick to follow sucking on your nipples as he drills his cock into your pussy releasing with a small moan.  


With three men down you were trying to calculate how long you would be fucked like this. That is until James came up to your mouth next with his hard cock in hand. You tried to gulp getting interrupted by him shoving himself so deep you choked.  
Bruce couldn’t hold back any longer the sent of sex in the air was driving him crazy. He waited next to the wall watching Thor pound your ass into a wide cum filled mess. He hardly noticed Steve next to him smirking by how excited he was.  


“Why don’t you take a turn. If you get out of hand, I’ll bring you back.” Steve offers slapping his back slightly pushing him towards the orgy. Bruce waited until Thor was done deciding to take off his shirts. Thor grabbed your large cheeks digging his fingers into them to hold while he came. He released you backing away when he saw Banner getting closer with an intense look in his eyes.  


James kept a slow rhythm inside of your slobbery mouth his hands weaved into your hair to keep your head level taking more of him with each thrust. Bruce couldn’t decide which hole to use both gapping slightly from the constant sex he knew which ever one he picked would be ruined for other men until tomorrow.  


He took his place behind you placing his hands on your already bruised hips. The sound of James relentlessly fucking your mouth drove his desire through the roof. He unzipped his pants shoving his thickening cock into your pussy. Your eyes widened feeling him start to stretch you with each thrust.  


James picks up the pace forcing drool to pour out of the side of your mouth. Bruce ran his hands up you’re back grabbing your shoulders using them to pull you back on to his cock. Your back arches to accommodate the deep angle of his cock giving James a deeper angle in your throat. You choke on the dick in your mouth squeezing Bruce’s growing shaft.  


“Such a good cock sucker.” James praises releasing roped of cum down your throat. He left his shaft at the back of your throat whipping away tears that ran down your cheeks every so often. Bruce was bouncing you on both dicks his body grew getting to at least 6’7 before he started sounding monstrous.  


Your knees strained against the restraints getting shoved roughly by Bruce’s cock. James unbuckles the mouth guard allowing you to close your mouth when he withdrew his softening member. Bruce leaned over you wrapping a massive arm around your stomach he attempted to hold you against his chest. You moan loudly the sound cut off when he bottoms out against your cervix.  


The other men enjoyed the show mesmerized by this huge dick be able to slid inside of your stretched pussy. He was stretching you to your limits painfully taking your entrance like an animal. You fought back a scream trying to wiggle away to a more comfortable angle. Instead, he wrapped his arm so tight around you it broke the restraints giving him the ability to flip you over spreading your thighs around his thick hips.  


“Holy shit.” Tony gasps about to intervein but, Steve raised his hand saying “No.” They others watched in fascinated horror as the Hulk fucked your body like a rage doll. Your arms weakly held on to his shoulders feeling him member twitch inside your sore walls you moan loudly trying to quicken his orgasm.  


His head dropped against your shoulders rutting his cock head against your cervix a few more times before he came grumbling your name. You pant heavily the pain from his intense sex hit a second later making you wince when he started to deflate going back to normal size. He picked you up carrying you out of the room to your bedroom next door depositing you on the soft mattress. He with drew watching your cunt leak cum for a second before he left you to sleep off the wild orgy.


	13. The children start to spread their wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kids have a surprise for you

Before your eyes the children grew thankfully slower than before but still at unusually rapid rate. In the blink of an eye, they already appeared 8 years old, growing stronger than any of us could ever imagine. Their powers though incredible had its limitations. They were stronger together if one was more than a few miles away from the other their abilities stated to waver. 

In the dream realm they were able to control the physical world as they pleased. But in reality, they were finding it hard to work around conserving power getting drained more quickly. Olive seemed to pick up telekinesis to the point she could rearrange a room with a wave of her finger. Henry however grew a Telekinetic ability giving him the power to peer into people thoughts at a whim. The children had shared powers that they worked on with Stephan as a part of their daily regimen. On their days in reality, they spent a lot of it doing outdoor activities with you until they grew big enough to help in the kitchen. 

You would spend hours with them in the garden teaching them to work with their hand without relying on their powers to achieve the task. At the moment you were kneeling with Henry with a view small spades digging deep holes for onion bulbs. You look over catching Olive harvesting potatoes in the air separating the dirt before placing the spuds in a bucket behind her. 

“Olive.” You say in a warning tone making her huff in annoyance dropping everything on the ground dramatically. 

“Dad says we should use our powers to control them.” She says with sass picking up the potatoes by hand throwing them unnecessarily hard into the plastic bucket causing it to chip. 

“You also need to learn what it is like to live a normal power free life like most of the world you are protecting. How are you able to relative if you cannot have a somewhat normal experience of life?” You question knowing she rolled her eyes when she remained silent to the question. 

“Jesus are the teenage years going to be like this?” You think with a shake of your head. Henry scoffs making you frown looking over at him. 

“Stay out of my head Mister.” You warn trying to put up the mental barrier Stephan had been teaching you to use. 

“Sorry mom but, it’s just so easy. It’s like asking me not to breath.” He winces trying to explain correctly. 

“Exactly!” Olive yells throwing another potato. You stand up with a sigh looking at the pair by the look of the sun you have been out her for an hour or two with great participation. 

“Ok, fine. We can go back to the dream realm. Henry contact your father please.” You grumbled staring to clean up a bit. The twins excitedly cleaned wanting to show their mother a new skill they had been working on in the realm. Henry takes a moment standing still to focus on Stephan’s mental energy telling him the group was ready. In seconds Stephan apers with a portal to their realm. 

“Ok mom it’s going to take some time but, we have a surprise for you.” Olive says smiling wider than you have seen before. Stepping away from the group she extended her hands towards the Lavender field skies. Henry followed her his hands directed towards the ground. 

“They have been working on this for a few weeks deciding what you would like best.” Stephan says conjuring a bench for the two of you to relax on while the children created their masterpiece. 

Olive changed the sky to match a bright morning sun around 10:30. Not to hot not to cold you always told them in the garden. You could feel the air change temperature rising to match the suns intense beams of light. Henry turned the simple into a trimmed lawn with small waist heigh fences defining areas with dirt in them. One by one they started to fill with different plants some had vegetables other had flowers. You could hardly believe your children were able to create such a miraculous thing in mere seconds. 

“This is amazing.” You mumble getting Stephen’s attention. He draped his arm on the back of the chair rubbing your shoulder in small circles with his fingers. 

“Our children are amazing.” He smiles thinking about how long it had been since he has been alone with you. But your attention was focused on the kid’s creation. 

Soon it formed in the endless dream realm was turned into your personal garden beyond your wildest dreams. The small portion you could see was incredibly detailed including small bugs on the leaves that would be attracted to the vegetation. In between each fenced area was a smooth stone that formed a path starting at the bench you sat at. Henry had added a few trees to create a scene that the garden was tucked deep in the woods since you spent most of your life now in closed in grey walls. 

“Mom! Come fine us!” The twins called in unison calling you into their creation. Stephan stood with you allowing you to explore a head of him. Each gated area had labels for the plant inside. You noted a lot of them were plants you had discussed with the children during your one-on-one time. 

“It’s nice to see they pay attention when I talk to them about this boring stuff.” You smile reaching down to pick up a ladybug that was crawling along a carrot leaf. 

“They say it is boring now but, they will need it in the future. We all need a stable root to sprout success at some point.” Stephan explains. You take your time taking in every tiny detail of their incredible work. Halfway in you notice a concrete fountain with fairies at the top directing the water up into the air back into a large pool. The fountain was surrounded by fruit trees grown in a pattern of apple, oranges, and peaches. Stephan picks a peach handing you one as well. You take a bite of the succulent fruit a dribble of juice runs down your chin. 

A pair of giggles cause you to turn around seeing two head disappear behind a bench on the opposite end of the fountain. You smile slurping down juice from another bite of the peach. You advance towards the bench motioning Stephan to take the other side. With three feet left to go you run up on the bench expecting the children to be there. But hey had teleported behind you yelling “BOO” at the very second you came around the bench. You jump falling to the ground with a deep laugh looking up at the mischievous children. 

“This is amazing kids.” You say standing up you drag them into a hug noticing a layer of sweat on their faces. 

“Are you guys ok?” You ask pulling back to inspect them at arm’s length. Though miraculous the garden they created had taken a toll on them. Both children were covered in sweat dark circles had formed under their eyes like they had been up for days. 

“Don’t worry this just took a lot of power.” Henry says patting your hand on his shoulder. 

“We wanted to do this though. Dad has been helping us practice. After a nap we will get our energy back.” Olive assures you with a weary smile. 

“Then we should head back to the house.” You suggest concerned with their condition. 

“No mom, please enjoy this for a while longer.” The plead in unison giving you puppy dog eyes. You sigh smirking at their cute faces. 

“Fine, but only if Dad is it!” You yell pulling the kids away from Stephen who went into action running after us. 

A few hours later the children were on the brink of collapse. You insisted they needed to nap for a while. They agreed wanting you to stay until they had fell asleep. You run your fingers through their dark brown hair listening to them slowly fall into a deep breathing pattern. 

You slip from the kid’s room finding the house empty. You go outside seeing Stephan inspecting the garden that had not yet dissipated. Your limbs had started to hurt making you want to leave this place surprised they could withstand the odd gravity of this realm for so long. 

“Will they be alright?” You question looking back at the house holding the only thing that made life worth living. 

“They aging is being managed I predict by adulthood they will start aging like you and I.” Stephan explains sighing a part of him still wished they were small newborns still. He noticed you rubbing your arms in discomfort. 

“But I assure you _____ I will keep our children safe. It seems you have been here to long it is time to get back to the facility. He says opening a portal to your private apartment. You hesitate looking back at the house wanting to see your children one last time before their faces change tomorrow.


End file.
